Second Chances
by theporchlife
Summary: Another Jude's back in Toronto story! It's 6 years later, Sadie's getting married, Jude's back in town and all heck is about to break loose. Title changed from A Web and a Wedding.
1. Chapter 1

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Toronto. It is currently 1:30 in the afternoon and a pleasant 30 degrees outside. On behalf of myself and the crew, I'd like to thank you for flying Air Canada today and I hope you enjoy your stay in Toronto."

Jude thought she was going to be sick. Actually, the slight feeling of nausea had started over a month ago when she'd first gotten the phone call from Sadie that she was "desperately and completely needed" back in Toronto to help plan the wedding to end all weddings and it hadn't abated. She felt sick when she sat in the studio attempting to come up with a new song, a new melody and new _anything _and it had remained there when she went out to clubs and award shows and charity events. Actually, the only time she hadn't felt sick was when she was asleep and then the nausea was overtaken by nightmares filled with Beatles references, motorcycles, church bells and all sorts of nonsense. She didn't want to go back to Toronto. She loved London. London was home now and, even though she hadn't written a new song in months and her record company was breathing down her back to get "inspired," she hadn't wanted to leave. Toronto was no longer home and Jude, quite frankly, hoped that it stayed that way.

The plane continued its slow taxi down the runway and Jude's desire to puke up everything she had eaten in the last 6 years increased. 'Oh god,' she thought, sweat starting to bead on her brow, 'this was such a bad idea. Why didn't I just tell Sadie she could plan her own wedding and I'd show up on time to walk down the aisle as Maid of Honor?' Jude laughed out loud at the thought of telling Sadie 'no.' Her sister was a force of nature and, if Jude was honest, she had missed having Sadie's advice and forceful urging in her daily life. If Jude was being honest, she was stuck and she knew it and Toronto could be just the restart that she needed. But now was no time for honesty, now was time for panic.

"Honey, you know the plane has landed, I don't think you have to worry anymore about an accident."

"What?" said Jude, looking over at the older woman in the seat across the aisle who was leaning over and looking at her with concern in her eyes.

"You've been looking a little nervous the entire plane ride, well, except the parts you slept through after that glass of wine, but now you look completely terrified. We're almost at the gate so, as my late husband liked to say, the nightmare is just beginning. Harold was such a joker sometimes."

"Harold might have been telling the truth and I'm fine, really, just a little nervous about seeing everyone."

"You're from Toronto?"

"Born and raised. I've been living in London the past 6 years though and I haven't been in Toronto, let alone Canada, since I left."

"Well then, I'm sure your family and friends are just dying to see you - I've only been away a week and my children and grandchildren are practically begging me to come home. 6 years? That's a long time to be away from home."

"Right now I'm not sure it has been long enough." The seatbelt sign clicked off and Jude, with a smile and a quick "have a good one," grabbed her bags and made her way off the plane. No point in delaying now, she was in Toronto and she wasn't going to be leaving until after the wedding if Sadie had her way and she almost always did. She smiled at the flight attendants and the pilot as she shuffled off the plane and towards the exit. Once Jude was out of the gate, she sailed through immigration, celebrity having some perks as she was guided towards the baggage claim by a security guard and an airline staffer. She was stopped a couple of times by fans, signing a couple of autographs and waving off pictures, before finding herself standing in front of the baggage carousel watching as bag after bag went by, none of them hers.

"Ms. Harrison, on behalf of Air Canada, I'd like to apologize for the misplacing of your bags. They are -"

"Please don't tell me they are still in London, please, it'll just be another sign that I should still be _in _London and not here and I really can't deal with this right now."

"Well, your bags are not in London…" winced the staffer, a petite brunette who had only moments earlier been so pleased to be escorting a famous rock star through the airport. Jude sighed, long and hard, before forcing herself to smile. This was not a sign. This was not a sign. "They're actually currently on their way to Japan but they will be immediately routed here upon their arrival in Tokyo and brought to your front door. Once again, Air Canada is very sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's fine," sighed Jude, pushing her bangs off her forehead in frustration. "When exactly can I expect my bags?"

"A day, maybe two. It takes awhile to get from Tokyo to Toronto and they may have to change planes if there isn't a direct flight but they will be with you as soon as possible."

"Great, just great. Well, I'm going to give you the address I'm staying at and then I'm going to go and meet my sister so have a good one." Jude quickly scrawled out her sister's address and thanked god that she had thought to pack an extra pair of underwear in her carry-on bag. It was no problem, she'd just have to go shopping and she was currently missing her favorite boots and jeans and jacket and everything that would have made her first few days in Toronto bearable but it was fine, really, just fine.

Jude hustled out of the baggage claim area and towards the gate - she was nauseous, dirty, smelly and now completely pissed off and all she wanted was to find her sister and hug her until it was all over and she was safely back in her apartment in London. She saw her then, a tall flash of blonde hair, and Jude let out a sigh of relief. Sadie was here and it would all be okay. _Flash_.


	2. Chapter 2

"I cannot believe they ambushed me like that," groaned Jude as she settled back in the front seat of Sadie's car. "I look like I haven't bathed in weeks! And my hair? Ugh, I think it would make a good nest for some baby mice. Having my picture taken upon arrival was so not how I planned on returning to Toronto. I was supposed to be all made up and looking fabulous so To- Nevermind."

"First of all, you're famous. I don't know why you didn't take 2 minutes to put on a little lip gloss and mascara before getting off the plane, it's not like you've never been a target of the paparazzi. And Tommy? Seriously, we're still on the whole Tommy thing? Because, as I remember it, you ditched him to fly off to London and be fabulous. So when he sees those pictures he'll realize that all you did was ditch him for London and the whole being fabulous thing is just not in the cards for you."

"Thanks Sadie, I knew I could count on you to make me feel better," Jude said with an eye roll. Sadie stuck her tongue out in reply. "God, look at us, we're such grown ups."

The car continued toward Sadie's apartment, the girls talking about wedding plans (big and beautiful) and Jude's love life (on a self-imposed break after her last break up) and, finally, G Major gossip.

"Kwest says that the newest artist D signed is going to be huge, like Britney before the meltdown huge. Of course she's a total prima donna and head-case - Kwest is working overtime on her album and I'm constantly releasing statements saying that Farrah didn't mean to flash her vagina at the paparazzi when she got out of her car or no, Farrah is not dating a man who is married but she totally is because she's an evil whore and, yeah, I hate her."

"Wow Sadie, she sounds like a winner. D must love her.""He's ecstatic that he's got another star - I think he's missed your flair for the dramatic."

"My drama queen days are over. You're seeing the new, mature Jude Harrison."

"I'll believe it when I see it. We're here, welcome to Casa de Kwest and Sadie." Sadie had pulled up in front of a sprawling four-story brick building with a small courtyard in the front. "It's small but we've got a room just for you and the best view of Toronto. Of course I'm still working on the place but I just can't decide on the paint, oh! You can help me choose a paint color for the living room!"

"Sadie, I know we haven't seen each other in awhile but, remember? I'm Jude, your sister, Jude, the one whose clothes you've never liked?"

"You could have just said 'no' instead of being a smart-ass about it. I almost forgot, here's a key for you - Kwest and I have been super busy with the wedding and the whole Farrah production so we thought you'd want a key so you're not dependent on us."

"Great, thanks Sades." The sisters walked inside, Jude only slightly aware of the paparazzo snapping her picture from behind. 'Please tell me I'm not wearing my jeans with the huge hole in the butt,' thought Jude as she followed Sadie inside. They went up a flight of stairs and down a hallway before arriving in front of apartment 2F. Once inside, Jude looked around her. The apartment was small - perfect for two people - but, like everything about Sadie, it was perfectly put together. The space was warm and light and Jude felt an odd pang of jealousy as she thought about the apartment in comparison to the large loft space she called home in London.

"It's great Sadie, really nice."

"Thanks but there is no need for flattery, you're here and I'm so happy about it. You must be exhausted - why don't I show you your room and you can take a nap before dinner."

"Sounds good to me," said Jude on a yawn.

_Elsewhere in Toronto _

"Look, Kwest man, you've got to calm down about this whole Farrah thing. She's a diva, I know, but this album is going to be worth it, I know it." Tommy Quincy knew how his longtime best friend was feeling. He'd dealt with his fair share of divas during his years as a producer and it was never easy balancing the demands of a young starlet with the desire to create great music. "She's still young and this is her second album - at the end of the day, man, she's going to listen to you. You're _Kwest_, if you can get Sadie Harrison to listen to you, you can get this Farrah girl to listen to you."

"Sadie's not that difficult, she just knows what she wants."

"Right, and Darius is just misunderstood, not a complete ass." They both laughed at that, Kwest's tension melting away in the warm spring air as he sat out at a café with his best friend and soon-to-be best man. Things hadn't always been this easy between them - they'd fought over Sadie and their careers and music. Things had been difficult between them after Jude left and Kwest quietly won Sadie back from the ex-boyfriend-who-shall-not-be-named. It had been like a chasm had sprung between them - Kwest had everything that Tommy finally figured out he wanted and it had surprised him how much it hurt to see Kwest happy with his Harrison sister. In the end, however, history had won out and the two were back and as close as ever. Kwest knew Tommy could be an ass, he'd proved it more than once, and Kwest was too quiet, too willing to let people walk over him sometimes for there not to be tension with a force of nature like Tommy. Kwest's phone rang suddenly disturbing the comfortable silence that had fallen between the two men.

"Hey baby, how's it going?" There was a pause and Kwest glanced up quickly at Tommy before turning slightly away. "So it all went okay? Good. Well, I'm out at lunch with Tommy - yes, I know Farrah is in the studio today but she got pulled away by one of _your _minions to get fitted for some dress. Okay, I'll be home later for dinner. Love you, bye."

Kwest hung up the phone, a look of guilt, nerves and a slight amount of pity on his face. Tommy knew that look. It was the look everyone got whenever they mentioned her or started telling a story about her or saw a picture of her in the paper. It was, and even the name still caused his stomach to twist although he couldn't tell if it was love or hate anymore, a Jude look.

"She's here in Toronto, isn't she? Back to help Sadie with the wedding?"

"Yeah, Q. Look, I didn't want to put it out there because I know things weren't really the best between you guys when she left."

"It's fine, man. I've moved past her, I'm dating Caitlin now and it's pretty serious, I guess, and I don't want things to be weird between us. Hell, you can even say her name around me, I won't freak out."

"Can _you _say her name?"

Tommy paused and swallowed. He felt like he hadn't said her name in ages, hell, he probably hadn't said her name since the night of the G Major party when he'd gotten drunk and wrapped his car around a streetlight. That had been the night he'd told Kwest that he couldn't stand to look at him and Sadie together, that it made him sick, the night that he'd told him to just stay the hell away. Kwest hadn't, Sadie hadn't either, they'd been standing over his hospital bed when he woke up and Sadie had immediately begun berating him over his stupidity and his selfishness. _That_ had been the morning that Kwest and Tommy had made peace but there was still the unspoken rule that Jude's name would never be spoken between them.

"Jude."


	3. Chapter 3

Relaxed, refreshed and ready to take on the world, or at least Toronto, Jude applied the finishing touches to her make up. Never make the same mistake twice, that was her motto, and it was something that Jude had learned the hard way. She ran her fingers through her hair one more time, making sure the loose curls lay just right, before grabbing her purse and heading out into the living room. The reservations were for 7:30 but, knowing Sadie, they'd probably be-

"You're ready?" Sadie sat on Kwest's lap in one of the armchairs, one arm curved loosely around his shoulder while the other fingered a strand of hair. They looked comfortable and happy together and Jude felt another twinge of jealousy go through her. "Wow Sadie, I had thought we'd be waiting at least another hour for you to get done."

"Ha ha, very funny. I'll have you know that I am perfectly capable of getting ready on time and quickly." Kwest attempted to stifle his laugh but Sadie was quicker and he got a slight elbow to the stomach for his trouble. "Fine, fine," Sadie huffed with an eye roll. "I'm just wearing what I wore to work."

"And you look beautiful," said Kwest, a remark which earned him a quick kiss.

"You went to work?"

"Yeah, while you were passed out in there like Kate Moss after a bender. Like I told you, Farrah is killing me with the drama and you know Darius, he always needs something."

"Speaking of, _I _need food so lets go," said Jude, deftly steering the conversation away from Darius and G Major. Kwest was over Sadie's dalliance with Darius, his acceptance of the former relationship made easier by the fact that he had won Sadie back, but Jude still got the creeps just thinking about Sadie and Darius and, more to the point, all conversations about G Major had the tendency to land on Jude's least favorite topic: Tom Quincy.

"I agree - I haven't had anything since lunch," chimed in Kwest.

"You mean your giant sandwich which could feed a small family has left room for dinner? I will never understand how you stay so thin - I think I might hate you."

"Sadie, you know it's just good genes and you? You're perfect. Besides, Quincy always drags me to these cafes for lunch and they barely give you any food…" Kwest trailed off at the sight of Sadie's glare and shot an apologetic look in Jude's direction. An awkward silence settled over the group: Kwest looking guilty, Sadie a mixture of pissed off and pitying and Jude just looking at her shoes. 'Focus on the shoes,' thought Jude, willing herself to not think about Tommy. 'That's it - shoes. Sadie-approved stilettos in Jude-approved purple. I bought them in London. With Agnes. We went on a shopping binge on a Tuesday. Shoes.'

"Right, well, thank you Kwest for ruining our night but now that that is out of the way, I'm starving so lets eat," announced Sadie before grabbing both her boyfriend and her sister and dragging them out of the apartment. "You are both such idiots."

_20 Minutes Later, Elsewhere in Toronto_

Fruit was the newest and hottest restaurant in Toronto. It was large, loud and impossible to get in to. Sadie had been forced to pull a few strings and drop Jude's name before she had been able to secure a table but the effort was, to her at least, worth it. Toronto may not be London but it wasn't a complete backwater and Sadie was convinced that, by the end of her visit, Jude would be convinced that moving back to Toronto for good would be a great idea. Sadie missed her sister, it was as simple as that, and emails and phone calls were just not cutting it. No, Sadie was going to get Jude back to Toronto for good and dinner at Fruit was just the first step.

"Wow Sades, this place is really nice and the doorman? Scary," said Jude as she craned her neck to look around. They were seated in a booth to the side of the room - perfect for being seen but with a bit of privacy.

"Fruit is the place of this spring - I heard that one of the _Degrassi _kids got into a fight with the doorman because he wouldn't let her in. I know it isn't London but it is still pretty cool, right?"

"It is great, Sadie, really, but you didn't have to go to the trouble."

"Trouble? No trouble and I wanted to come here anyway. I just dropped to the hostess that you were going to be in town and wanted to eat here and they couldn't help me fast enough." The waiter came over then and Kwest ordered them a bottle of champagne ("we're celebrating") before they all ordered their food ("I cannot believe you just ordered 2 appetizers. Where does it all go?"). Jude sat and watched Sadie and Kwest as they bickered quietly, a smile or caress breaking up their familiar rhythm. They had changed and for the better - Sadie let herself depend on Kwest and he had learned to give her the space she needed - and Jude was happy for them. At that moment it felt like it hadn't been that long ago that she had started to develop a familiar, and better, rhythm with Tommy but, in reality, it _had _been a long time and she had closed that road when she'd left for London.

"Earth to Jude, we're about to toast," sad Sadie with a quick wave of her hand before Jude's face. "Kwest?"

"Right - Jude, we're so glad you're with us, and I'm especially glad that Sadie now has someone new to bother with the wedding plans, ow, that was my rib baby, but, to be serious, we've both missed you and we're glad you're home. So, to Jude being back in Toronto."

"Cheers to that," said Jude, clinking her glass with the couple across from her. It was at that moment that she felt it - the electricity, the feeling of everything else being sucked out of the room until it was just the two of them - and she didn't need to see Sadie and Kwest's stricken expressions to know he had entered the restaurant.

"Tommy's here, isn't he?" Sadie could only nod in reply before shooting Kwest a look and mumbling something about "the plan." Jude turned and scanned the restaurant, her eyes flicking through the well-dressed patrons until they landed on the familiar spiked brown hair and well-dressed form of her ex-fiance. He looked good, almost criminally so, a little older but still handsome and confident. She wondered briefly if he felt her presence as well but then the feeling of nausea overcame her, the fear of being in Toronto swiftly replaced by the fear of seeing Tommy.

"I need some air," gasped Jude, one hand to her stomach, and she stumbled out of the booth, her eyes not leaving Tommy's back. She saw her then, petite and brunette, eyes gazing up adoringly at Tommy as he swept his hand down her back to her hip. His girlfriend or wife or _something _and Jude was alone and in Toronto and it was not at all how she had planned to see him again, if she ever saw him again.

It was all too much - she saw stars and not the good "being kissed passionately in the rain" stars but the "oh god, I'm going to pass out" stars. Jude stumbled back, bumping into a chair and half landing in the lap of the person she'd stumbled on. She backed away, mumbling apologies, when she felt herself back into a body. A familiar hand locked itself around her upper arm, keeping her from toppling over, and spun her to face him.

"Jude?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Jude? Are you okay?"

"Jamie? Oh god, Jamie! How are you? I'm sorry, I've got to go, two seconds after seeing him and I'm suddenly 17 again. What is wrong with me?"

"Whoa, whoa, Jude, slow down and breathe.""Jamie, he is here and I'm not ready for this, this moment of having to see him and I've just got to leave.""Okay, okay, let me help you - Zep, grab my jacket, we're going out the back." Jamie moved through the tables, still grasping Jude's arm, towards the kitchen door. Jude heard Zeppelin come up behind her and felt her small hand squeeze her own. The trio moved through the kitchen quickly, Jamie waving a sheepish hello at the staff before bolting out the back door. Once outside, he stopped and turned to look at Jude.

"I know what you're thinking and, believe me, I really thought I was past the whole 'Tommy hurt me, woe is me' routine but I just freaked out at seeing him."

"Are you sure it wasn't just freaking out at seeing him with his new girlfriend?" chimed in Zeppelin before falling silent at Jamie's look.

"Jude, it is okay, just calm down," soothed Jamie. "You were surprised, that's all, you're not 17 anymore and this is not some sort of traumatic setback."

"It feels like it. I'm sorry, you two go back in, I ruined your night enough and I don't want you to lose your table, Sadie told me how hard it is to get seated here."

"It's no problem when one of your artists is the hostess," said Zeppelin with a smile. "We could take you back to Sadie's place, or wherever you're staying, if you're not up to going back inside."

Jude thought about Zeppelin's offer for a moment. She could run back to Sadie's place, pull up the covers and wish that this night had never happened. Or she could be an adult, the person that she had been working on being for all these years, and go back inside and face her past. It had been her choice anyway, to make Tommy her past, and now she had to face the music, so to speak. She'd see him at the wedding anyway, it couldn't hurt to get the hurt over with early.

"No, you know what? I'm going to go back in there, I'm a grown up, I can see my ex and not flip out."

"Well, it is a little too late for the not flipping out part but going back in there and getting it over with sounds good."

Jude shot Jamie a reassuring smile - she was _not _going to panic, she was _fine _- and squared her shoulders. She could do this, no problem, she just had to walk back in there, face him and this whole nightmare would be over. A deep breath later and Jude reached for the door handle.

"Crap."

_Meanwhile, inside Fruit_

He felt hot. It was hot in here. And too crowded. Way too crowded. Tommy pulled at his collar, an uneasy feeling washing over him as he scanned the crowd. 'What _was_ that?' he thought as he once again pulled his collar away from his suddenly sweating neck. He scanned the crowd once more, worried that maybe Chaz was waiting somewhere to ask him once again to go on the Boyz Attack tour. How many times did he have to tell Chaz 'no' before he got it? His eyes landed on Sadie and Kwest deep in conversation in one of the booths and he relaxed slightly. If Chaz _was _stalking him, it would be good to have his wingman present.

"Caitlin, Sadie and Kwest over sitting over there, I'm going to go say 'hi.' Would you like to come over?"

"No thanks, honey, I think I'll just stay here," answered his date with a barely contained eye roll. "Anyway, you know as well as I do that Sadie can barely stand me so I'll just stay here where it's safe and scary ex-girlfriend free."

Caitlin Buchanan wasn't beautiful, it was true, but she was pretty and petite and absolutely charming. She was the star of a hit television show, _Lawyered Up_, and everyone said that she was going to be a huge star in Hollywood, once she got there anyway. They'd met at a charity event six months ago and started dating. It wasn't love at first sight, it wasn't even lust, but they were happy and Caitlin was ecstatic about the state of their relationship. They were getting comfortable and familiar and she was certain that Tommy felt the same way about her as she did about him. It was inevitable, really, that he'd get around to asking her to marry him one of these days - his heart may have been broken once, but Caitlin was going to make sure that it never happened again, at least not on her watch.

"Sadie doesn't hate you."

"I didn't say that, I said she can barely stand me, there is a difference. Go and talk to your friends, I'll be fine here, I promise." Tommy gave her a quick kiss before crossing the room to Sadie and Kwest. He felt a slight jolt of unease at the sight of Sadie's panicked expression but he pushed it to the side. 'She probably just thinks I'm going to try to force her to eat dinner with Caitlin,' he thought with a slight smile.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?" asked Kwest.

"Just having dinner with my girl as I can see you are doing as well. Any special occasion?"

"Does there have to be a special occasion Tommy or is Caitlin the only one worthy of a night out?"

"Sadie, I was just asking, no need to get upset."

"I'm not upset, I'm just…" She trailed off then and Tommy suddenly felt like he was on fire. It was racing up his back, lingering at his shoulders, and he knew without having to see Sadie and Kwest's nervous expressions that she was standing right behind him. He could just _feel _her presence washing over him and he didn't know if he wanted to dive in or run back into the safety of Caitlin's arms. He turned slowly, urging himself to be calm, and looked at her. She looked amazing. Still beautiful but more mature and softer. Still Jude. He pushed back the thoughts, pushed back the anger and remorse and love, and just looked at her for a moment as she stood quietly and looked at him.

"Hey Tom."

"Hi Jude. You look good."

"So do you. I'm back in town, so, surprise!"

"Yes, quite the surprise," said Tommy with an annoyed glance in Kwest's direction. He saw Jamie walking by behind the hostess with his, what was it again?, right, fiancee and Tommy glared at him when he caught him looking over. Still trying to protect Jude from him, same old story six years later. "I just had lunch with Kwest today and he didn't mention that you were back in Toronto. How long are you staying?"

"Just until after the wedding and then I'm back in London. So, yeah, your date looks like she's missing you and our food is about ready so…"

"It was good seeing you, kid. I'll see you around probably."

"Right. Bye Tom."

"Bye." Tommy forced himself to turn away from her and throw Kwest and Sadie a quick "bye" before heading back to Caitlin. He glanced over his shoulder, saw Jude sitting down across from Sadie and Kwest and Sadie launching into what looked like a million questions, and then turned away. She left him a long time ago, that was the past, and Caitlin was waiting for him.

"Hey, who was that you were talking to? She looked familiar." Caitlin tried to suppress the jealousy that she felt bubbling up. Of course she knew that was Jude Harrison, she was a famous rock star, but, more importantly, she also knew that Jude was Tommy's ex-girlfriend. Not that Tommy had ever told her that, she figured it out after she found pictures of Jude in a box and it didn't take her long after that to do a little research on the internet.

"Jude Harrison, the singer. I produced a couple of her records and… we used to date a long time ago."

"Oh, well, is she back in town to work on a new album?"

"No, I don't know, she's back to help Sadie with her wedding, I guess."

"So I guess we'll be seeing her around then."

"I guess. So, how was work?"


	5. Chapter 5

It was awful. Terrible. A complete and utter tragedy.

"Farrah, do you want to take it from the top? Again. You're a little… pitchy." Tommy watched as Darius' new star rolled her shoulders back and waited for her cue. They had been attempting to record this song for the past 2 days and it just wasn't working. Darius and Kwest had both thought it would be a good idea for Tommy to produce a track for Farrah's album - he had experience both being and working with difficult artists and, most importantly, Tommy had a proven track record of hit singles under his belt. He might be getting older, although Caitlin always told him that thirty wasn't old, but he still new what type of sound would fly off the shelves. This single with Farrah, however, was just not right. There was always something - she'd be off key or the music he had laid down would be slightly off - but it was not working. He was tired and unfocused and it was hurting the music. "No, Farrah, that is _still _not right. Again."

"Sounded alright to me, man." Tommy jumped slightly at the sound of Kwest's voice coming from behind him. He'd been concentrating so hard, lost in his own world, that he hadn't even heard Kwest come in. "What is up with you, Tom? The song sounds good and you are just working it to death."

"I've released albums that were just good and I don't want to do that again."

"Oh, so this is a Jude-related thing. Right."

"I knew it! You're still hung up on my little sister and now you're getting all stressed out and crazy and I so knew it." Sadie popped into the room, a smug smile on her face, and crossed over towards Tommy. She stopped next to Kwest, one hip leaning against the mixing board, a thoughtful look on her face. A look which caused tendrils of dread to creep across Tommy's stomach.

"Just don't, please. This is not a Jude-related thing. Jude and I are over, we have been for a long time, and the only issue is with this song and Farrah."

"The song sounds great, man, really, and you've been in a daze since you saw Jude at Fruit the other night. Face it, Q, this is, like always, a Jude-thing."

"If it makes you feel any better," chimed in Sadie, the thoughtful look replaced by a new, unidentifiable one, "Jude isn't doing any better. She has seriously reverted back to being 17 and a total mess about Tom Quincy. You two are completely pathetic and completely predictable."

"Maybe this is a Jude thing but it is only that I haven't seen her since she left me to go be a rock star in London six years ago. It is just weird to have her back and things will be back to normal soon enough. So don't get any ideas - either of you." With that, Tommy turned back to the mixing board and his artist, the fact that the conversation was officially over written all over his body. Sadie smiled some more before striding out of the room like a woman on a mission. Tommy shivered at the thought. Kwest settled in silently beside Tommy, content to just watch his best friend and wait for the right moment to bring up Jude again. It was going to be another long day and, while a part of Tommy was dreading finding out what was going to happen next with the Harrisons, another part of him felt content with the drastic change in his life. It felt normal, the coming drama with the Harrison sisters, and he was surprised to find that he didn't mind.

_Elsewhere in Toronto_

"This place is great, Jamie! No offense to your Nana's basement but this place is like a real record company." Jude spun around again, taking in all that was Grandma's Basement Records. It wasn't big and it certainly wasn't fancy but it had a almost first-rate recording studio, some office space and even a front desk, although it wasn't currently manned by anyone. "Maybe while I'm in Toronto I'll come here and lay down a track, that is if I'm allowed to."

"Of course, the world famous Jude Harrison using our humble recording studio? Sounds good. You've got to hear our new band, Fear of Driving, they are amazing. They're actually playing tonight at a club downtown, if you want to check them out with Zep and me?" Jude found herself smiling at how comfortable and happy Jamie was with his record company and with Zeppelin. It felt right, her and Jamie as best friends once again, and it made Jude wonder what it would be like to be back in Toronto full-time.

"Sounds good, I'll just have to check with Sadie and make sure she doesn't have any sister plans for us. I swear she has a plan for us every night and during the day she has me running wedding errands for her. We went bowling last night, bowling."

"Sadie just wants you to have fun while you're here and she missed you - I know because she'd get so desperate for a Jude connection that she would come hang out with me."

"This is all part of a plan, isn't it? Sadie is trying to convince me to move back to Toronto, I know it."

"Would it be so bad being back here with your friends and family? We've all missed you."

"I don't know - sometimes I think Toronto isn't home anymore but, being here, it feels right. She just needs to stop pushing me, I'm under enough pressure as it is."

"What are you talking about?"

Jude wished for a moment that she hadn't said anything. Her issues with her music were _her _issues - she wasn't a child anymore, she wasn't going to lay her problems off on other people. At the same time, it was Jamie she was talking to and he was one of the few people in the world, besides her sister and Agnes, that she could always count on.

"It is my record company. I think they're going to let me go, I haven't written anything in about 3 months and I haven't written anything decent in even longer. They're tired of waiting for an new album and I think they're going to move on."

"You're not writing music? You are _always _writing music."

"I know, I'm just blocked, I guess. And my record company is done with me! That is the important thing, isn't it?"

"No, it's not. What is important is that you've lost your music - Jude, you love writing and performing and I don't think you'd be okay with just losing it. Record companies and artists break up all the time, you know that, and you know that you're talented and popular and some other company is going to love having you. I'm more concerned about the fact that you're not writing anymore."

"It's just gone. It's like all those things that used to inspire me are just gone - I'm empty, Jamie, and I don't think I'm going to get it back." Jude held back the tears, she was not going to cry over not being inspired, she'd done that already and it hadn't helped anything. Hell, she'd even tried writing a song about not having any inspiration and it hadn't worked. It was true, she'd lost her inspiration and if she was being honest she'd say that she lost her inspiration because she'd lost Tommy. It was unfair. She'd left him. She was supposed to be the one to have moved on. Instead, she came back to Toronto only to find out that he had moved forward and she was still stuck holding onto a love that had burnt out 6 years ago. And now, not only was she alone and out of the game, she was completely uninspired.

"Oh god, this is a Tommy thing. I knew it! It is always Tommy with you, what is with you two? He was a mess for years, I mean, I mentioned your name once in his presence and he almost killed me, and now you're still hung up on the guy? You two are pathetic and totally predictable. I bet he's brooding somewhere, no, I know he's brooding in one of the G Major studios and you're freaking out and setting yourself up for disaster. Typical Tommy-Jude drama."

"Jamie!"

"No, I'll help you with your music stuff but I'm staying out of your Tommy stuff. You can use the studio whenever and maybe we could try just messing around with some lyrics or whatever, do what we used to do when we were kids, you know."

"Thanks Jamie," said Jude before grabbing Jamie and hugging him tight. "You're the best. And sorry about bringing my Tommy drama to you."

"It is okay, I should have expected it. Hey, now it is really like you're home, there is a Tommy-sized problem in your life and Jamie is here to no longer help you fix it."

_Elsewhere, in G Major_

Sadie waited as the phone rang. She had known that Jude would have at least a mini meltdown after seeing Tommy and his girlfriend, that obnoxious little kiss up Caitlin, but she was happy to find out that Jude was not the only one affected by the run-in at Fruit. Sadie had thought that Tommy would hold things a little closer to the vest, make it difficult for her to figure out if he was freaking out as well about seeing Jude back in Toronto, but, in his old age, Tommy had made it surprisingly easy for Sadie. Well, there was only one thing to do now: get Tommy and Jude in a room together and watch the sparks fly. It wouldn't be easy, they could both be stubborn as mules, but Sadie always got what she wanted and what she wanted was for the Maid of Honor and the Best Man to also get their happily ever after, even if it was six years later and after a lot of arm twisting and teeth pulling.

"Hello," said a soft lilting voice on the other side of the line.

"It's Sadie, I need you to come up to Toronto now, things are moving way ahead of schedule and I need your help."


	6. Chapter 6

"And then I was thinking of light purple for the bridesmaids dresses, not lavender, light purple. Of course that pale pink we saw could be nice but it might wash you out. Tans! We could do some light tans-" Jude zoned out as Sadie continued to discuss the upcoming wedding. It wasn't that she wasn't interested in the wedding or thrilled to be helping her sister out but it was a Saturday and they had been sitting in the living room for the past two hours talking about the wedding. It had been 3 days since Jamie had offered to help Jude get "unblocked" and, since Sadie didn't seem to have any plans for them, it would be the perfect chance to go over to the studio and fiddle around.

"I think the light purple is gorgeous but, if you don't mind, I was thinking I'd run over to Jamie's new studio for awhile."

"No!"

"What?"

"I mean, we have things to do! Wedding things! Here!"

"Sadie, talking about the color of the bridesmaid dresses, dresses which, I might remind you, were designed and ordered weeks ago, is not really doing anything."

"Not the dresses, other things."

"Things? Sadie, what is going on with you?" The question had barely passed Jude's lips before the sound of the doorbell interrupted. Sadie was already up and at the door before the sound had even died away.

"You're here!" squealed Sadie, enveloping whoever was at the door in a hug. "Jude, look who flew in to help with the wedding and things!"

A short Asian woman, a year or two older than Sadie, poked her head around Sadie and gave a half-wave. Jude rolled her eyes although she couldn't quite stp the smile which came to her lips. 'Of course,' thought Jude, 'Sadie would call in reinforcements to help her with whatever plan she has concocted."

"Hi Agnes," said Jude before getting up to hug her best friend. "You look amazing, of course, New York agrees with you."

"Thanks J. I was so surprised when I got Sadie's call asking me for help - we thought we'd surprise you too. So, surprise!"

"I should have known you'd show up here the moment you started pushing me to come home to Toronto early that something was up. And you," said Jude, turning to Sadie, "you're unbelievable. And I love you both but, whatever you have planned, just don't please."

"Sure, sure, no schemes, just friends and sisters planning my wedding and having a little fun," said Sadie with a glance in Agnes' direction. "Agnes is here just for the wedding and things."

"I swear Sadie, f you say 'things' again, and if those 'things' in any way relate to a certain ex of mine, I will kill you."

"Jude, relax, Sadie is just-"

"Don't you start too Agnes! And relax? I haven't been able to relax since I got here! Oh god, I'm a mess," Jude trailed off as she threw herself on the couch, one arm slung over her face. "I'm still 17, that's my problem. Instead of being an adult then and facing my problems, I ran away and now I'm never going to be grown up!"

"Grown ups usually don't say 'grown ups,' just FYI," chimed in Agnes.

"Unhelpful," hissed Sadie.

"Sorry," Agnes shrugged. "Jude, you are an adult but this is _Tommy_. He was a huge part of your life, personally and professionally, and you're seeing him for the first time in 6 years with his life together and a new girlfriend and it is okay to flip out a little-"

"But now you've got to quit it and do something about it."

"Do something about what, Sades?"

"Ugh! About your unresolved Tommy feelings! Get with the program Jude!" Sadie sighed and shook her head. Jude was obviously going to be stubborn about this, what else was new, but Sadie was determined. Six years ago Sadie might have thought differently but she loved Jude and Tommy was, shockingly, her friend and they needed each other in order to function fully. It was crazy, their relationship had always been crazy, but it worked for them and they both lost something important when Jude went to London and the fire went out. So here she was, planning a wedding and scheming with Jude's best friend - it really _was _like high school and- "Jude, where are you going?"

Jude had gotten up and grabbed her jacket and guitar while Sadie had been busy building castles in the air. Agnes just stood quietly to one side of the room, watching Jude collect her things before calling out "I'll be at Jamie's" and striding out of the apartment. The two women looked at each other and Agnes shrugged.

"I guess she needs a little time to adjust to my being here and the idea that maybe she isn't really over Tommy."

"Give Jude enough time and she'll "adjust" herself back to London."

"I'll work on her, you just focus on the wedding and Tommy."

"The things we do for Jude…"

_Elsewhere in Toronto_

"Hey, thanks for coming by, I know you've been busy, especially with Big D breathing down your back for a new single for that Farrah girl, but this group is really great - they just need some fresh ears to work on the sound a bit."

"No problem Andrews, just remember that you owe me."

"I know Quincy, I think by now you probably own me." The two men, no longer rivals but not friends either, stood in the studio at Grandma's Basement Records, Tommy prepared to work a little superstar producer magic on Jamie's newest band's album. After Jude left, the two men didn't see each other for years, their circles not really mixing, but about two years ago Jamie had called Tommy asking for assistance with one of his singers and a tentative musical partnership had been born. Since then, Tommy and Jamie had met up on weekends every couple of months and worked on various albums for Jamie's company. Tommy did it for free, hell, he enjoyed working with the unknown talent on new and exciting sounds and he had found that Jamie wasn't all bad, although he'd never admit it to anyone.

"That's right, Andrews, I own you. So why don't you run off and grab me some coffee like a good intern."

"Funny Quincy, you're humor is astounding." Jamie left the studio and Tommy switched on the unedited album of Fear of Driving, settling into one of the chairs by the sound board. He closed his eyes and let the music wash over him, light and airy but with a strong beat and decent, if not great, vocals. Time passed, Jamie came in and dropped off his coffee before heading over to his office, leaving Tommy in peace with the music. Here there was no Darius or divas or ex-fiancees, here it was just him and the music. It was moments like these that reminded Tommy why he still did it, why he continued producing even with the demands: it was the music and he never stopped loving it.

"Working hard? Or hardly working?" Tommy opened his eyes, the voice he hadn't heard in 6 years and her familiar perfume causing goosebumps to appear on his arms. He swiveled his chair slowly, taking the time to collect himself, to let the cool and calm mask fall into place before he faced her completely.

"Hi Jude."


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy switched off the music he had been listening to and studied the young woman standing before him. She leaned against the doorframe, arms and legs crossed, her guitar case resting against her thigh. Her jeans were torn in the knees, her jacket gently worn in and her blond hair pulled back off her face in a loose ponytail. She looked _good_ and a part of Tommy hated himself for noticing, for reacting. The larger part, the part that was currently winning over him, was thrilled to see her, to be near her once more. It had been too long since he had last seen her, since he had last been this close to her.

"You look good, Jude."

"Thanks, so do you. But, then again, you always did put me to shame in the looks department, what with the boy band good looks and the oh-so-carefully tousled hair."

"That's sweet Jude but back then anyone who was able to put on something other than pajamas or dirty jeans was able to put you to shame."

"Ha, very true." They lapsed into a not quite comfortable silence then, both searching for what to say that wouldn't set off a battle. There was too much that was unsaid between them, too many broken hearts and misunderstandings. They were standing in the middle of a minefield and neither one wanted to be the one to set off the inevitable explosion.

"So, Jamie hadn't mentioned that you two were working together."

"We're not working together. I help him out once in awhile and, in return, I own him."

"I'm a little surprised, I'll admit," said Jude with a laugh. "I never thought I'd see the day that Tom Quincy and Jamie Andrews would call a truce."

"Well, the reason for all our problems disappeared six years ago so it seemed kind of pointless to keep up the fight, don't you think?" Jude flinched slightly but held back her retort. She deserved it - she had dumped him and fled to London without, to his knowledge at least, a backwards glance. She cleared her throat instead and fiddled with her guitar case, desperately trying to come up with something safe to say. In the end, it was Tommy who broke the silence. "So, what are you doing here? Laying down a demo for the new album? You know what they say: all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy."

"No, no, just working on some new stuff and, um, I thought I'd let Jamie have a listen and see what he thinks." Jude was desperate not to tell Tommy about her not-so-recent lack of inspiration and her subsequent problems with her record company. She was not about to be sucked back in again, he had a girlfriend and music with them had always been a little too intimate. No, she had made her bed and there was no way she was going to get him back into her life, musically or otherwise, after all these years. "So, where is Jamie anyway?"

"I assume in his office."

"Already looked, he wasn't in there."

"Well, Jude, this isn't a very big place so I'm guessing he's out."

"Right, well, okay then." She paused, half-turned in the doorway, unsure of what to do next. She'd come here to escape Sadie and Agnes' Tommy-sized plan and instead she had run right in to it. Just her luck. "I'll see you around, I guess."

"You can hang out here and wait for him, if you want," sighed Tommy with a quick swipe of his fingers through his hair. "The band is pretty good and I'm sure they wouldn't mind a rockstar's second opinion."

"Oh, okay, sure, if that's okay with you."

"It's fine Jude, that's why I asked. Quit fidgeting and come sit down." Tommy busied himself with turning the music back on as Jude settled herself in the chair next to him. It was a different studio but the memories of their time together at G Major, and outside of it, came flooding back to him. Music had always been their connection, the way they communicated best, and working with her on a new song had, at one point in time, been the best part of his life. A large part of him had been lost when she taken it all away from him. He glanced over at her quickly, wondering if he was the only one who remembered, if she was just as affected as he was by the moment and place. Her face had always been an open book but all he saw was her closed eyes and the slight bob of her head to the beat. 'Idiot,' he grumbled to himself. '_She _left _you_, of course she isn't sitting around getting misty-eyed at the thought of you. God, I'm such a pansy.'

The pair sat in silence as the music floated by, each wrapped in their own thoughts, each studiously ignoring the tingles caused by the other's presence. Time passed but neither paid the clock any attention. The ring of Jude's cell phone, '24 Hours' blaring out, finally broke the spell and Tommy turned off the music. He cocked an eyebrow at her, a slight smile playing across his face.

"Really Jude?"

"Shut up, it always was my favorite," laughed Jude with a playful slap to his arm. She pulled her hand away quickly, as if she'd been burnt, and answered her phone with a mumbled "hello." He could still feel the heat of it, the place she had touched him so briefly. The first time he had felt her in six years and, much to his chagrin, he wished it had lasted longer.

"Excuse me, Tommy, I'll be right back." Jude was pale, her teeth anxiously working her lower lip. She hurried into the studio and shut the door firmly behind her. Time passed and, as her movements became increasingly frantic and erratic, Tommy had to force himself not to press the button that would let him hear what she was saying. She was no longer his problem and it was Jude, she always came out unscathed in the end.

Just as he completed the thought, he saw her close her phone and slump down on a bench, her face in her hands. It took him a minute to realize that she was crying and, before he could completely comprehend what he was doing, he was out of his chair and kneeling in front of her. He was desperate to touch her, to hold her, but he couldn't because he knew it would be all over for him if he allowed himself to give in to his ever-present feelings for her.

"Jude? Jude! What is it? Are Sadie and your parents okay?"

"They dropped me, oh god, my label just dropped me."


	8. Chapter 8

Laughter was not what Jude expected to hear after her tear-filled confession. She lifted her head and wiped at her eyes before focusing in confusion on Tommy. She could not believe what she was seeing - Tommy was _laughing _at her and he wasn't even trying to hide it.

"You have _got _to be kidding me," spat Jude as she hastily wiped away the rest of her tears and stood up. "Here I am, _crying_, and you think this is _funny_? My label dropped me. How is that funny?"

"Jude, Jude, I'm not laughing at you, I thought something serious had happened," laughed Tommy who was desperately trying to regain some control before Jude was really set off. "God, I thought something had happened to Sadie or your dad but it's just your label."

"Just my label?" screeched Jude. "You are such an ass! They dropped me, Tom. No more albums, no more music - nothing. I thought you'd get it but I was so obviously wrong."

"Jude, I'm sorry, I was just relieved, I guess."

"Just stop it Tommy, just stop pretending like you even care at all. I'll see you at the wedding." With that, Jude stormed out of the studio, slamming the door behind her. Grabbing her stuff, she rushed out of the office and toward the stairs. He laughed? What a complete jerk. Even if he no longer cared about her or her music, he could at least have held back his laughter until after she had left. He was probably back there right now, feeling so smug and superior because his ex-fiancee was now the one being rejected. What the hell was she going to do now?

"Jude? What's going on?" asked Jamie as Jude nearly ran him over in her rush to get out of the building. "Jude?"

"I've got to get out of here, Jamie. I'll talk to you later."

"Shit, you saw Quincy didn't you? I'm sorry, Jude, I should have told you."

"God! Not everything in my life is about little Tommy Q! Yes, I saw him. Yes, you should have told me. But, no, not all my problems revolved around his stupid gelled head. But you know what, if you want to know what's going on, just ask Tom. He's probably dying to tell someone the news so he can be all smug and obnoxious. I've got to go." Jamie waved helplessly as Jude flew down the stairs. He needed to know what was going on, stat, and for that he obviously needed to talk to Quincy. He trudged up the rest of the stairs, unwilling to hurry into whatever drama had sprung up between the reunited former lovers.

"Quincy, what the hell man?" Jamie stopped short at the sight before him. This was not a Tom Quincy that he knew. He'd seen happy Quincy, like when he was finally dating Jude, and smug Quincy, also when he was finally dating Jude, and, more often than not, pissed off Quincy but this was an entirely new Quincy. He was slumped over on a piano bench, hands fiddling aimlessly with his hair. This was defeated Tom Quincy and, if Jamie was being honest, it freaked him out. "Quincy? What the hell is going on?"

"Jude got dropped from her label -"

"Jude got dropped? I know she had been nervous about that but, okay, keep going. What did _you _do?"

"Jude's freaking out pretty badly so you might want to go find her before she does something crazy. You should also call Sadie and warn her. I'm just going to finish up here." Tommy completely ignored Jamie's question and remained seat, eyes trained on the floor. Jamie let out a soft sigh. How did he get involve in Tommy-Jude drama? He had told himself he wouldn't get involved, he'd told Zeppelin that he wasn't getting involved, he'd told _Jude _that he wasn't getting involved, but here he was about to get involved.

"Jude seemed pretty pissed at you when I ran into her. What did you do?" He watched Tommy stiffen slightly before he finally turned to look at him. If Jamie had thought Tommy's defeated posture had been bad, the pathetic look on his face was even worse. "I can't believe I'm about to ask this, but have you been crying?"

"I don't cry," said Tommy in a voice strangled with laughter and another, deeper, emotion. "I'd rather not have some weird emo moment with you, Andrews."

"I completely agree. I just want to know what you did to my best friend so I can try and fix things. And don't play innocent, we both know Jude's fits are more often than not a result of something you did."

"This wasn't how I imagined any of this going, you know." Jamie was surprised at Tommy's comment. Tom Quincy, Jamie Andrews' enemy number one, was suddenly confiding in him? What the hell had happened to the man? "It has been six years since I've seen her. For ages after she left I thought about going to London, about doing anything she asked of me as long as she let me be near her. But I didn't. I had my pride and I told myself that, when she was ready, she'd come back to me. And she did, she came back. And I messed it up, as usual. Not that I should even be thinking about any of it, I've got a girlfriend, I've started a new life and maybe Jude just wasn't meant to fit into it anymore."

"Maybe it wasn't that bad," said Jamie, uncomfortable with being put in the new and awkward position of Tommy's confessor. "What did you do?"

"I laughed. I saw her crying, she told me she was dropped and I laughed."

"Why? I mean, I know you're an ass but you _laughed_?"

"I was relieved! I thought someone had died!"

"Tommy, you know music is the most important thing to Jude, or at least you used to know that."

"I'm not sure what the big deal is. Artists get dropped all the time and none of them are even half as talented or popular as Jude. She'll get another label in no time. She's a star and with her songs? Any label would be lucky to have her."

"She hasn't written a song in months, Tommy. That's why her label dropped her, that's why she was here to see me and why she let herself come home early and that's why she got so upset. Tommy, Jude things all her dreams are dead."

_Elsewhere in Toronto_

It felt achingly familiar and comfortable, the water and bench, the place where she and Tommy had first connected. She wasn't sure why she came out here although it was probably for some sentimental reason like going to mourn the loss of her life in the place where it all began. It was all gone now - the music, the career, the boy. It was time to find something new, she supposed, time to start over. "I guess I'm all second chances now." The wind carried her words away until all that was left was the sound of the water. It took her by surprise then, the sudden urge to write, the spark of inspiration that she had thought was lost forever. It came out in a jumble, bits and pieces about love and anger and second chances.

By the time she was done, it was dark and a slight chill had filled the air. Looking over what she had written in the dim glow of a streetlamp, she laughed at what she saw scribbled across the page.

"They were right. It's always Tommy, isn't it? Maybe it's time I took my second chance."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry I haven't written in awhile - real life gets in the way sometimes! This chapter is kind of short but I'll hopefully get in some longer ones in the (near) future. Also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, etc - it is super sweet of you all!**

It was the sun, and not the sound of her alarm clock or a demanding call from Darius, that woke Sadie up that Monday morning. It had been a long weekend, what with Agnes' arrival and Jude's bad news, and Sadie was actually looking forward to getting to the familiar insanity of G Major. She stretched slightly and gave Kwest a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth before rolling out of bed. Forty minutes later she was dressed and headed toward the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee and a granola bar before work. It was early still, closer to 7 than 8, so Sadie moved as quietly as possible through the apartment so as not to disturb Kwest or Jude.

"Hey Sades."

"Shit! Jude? What the hell are you doing up? I thought you had gotten over your jetlag already."

"Just having some breakfast - thought I'd get a jump on the week."

"A _jump _on the week? Jude, I don't think I've ever seen you up this early. Are you okay?"

"I'm great actually - inspired." Sadie studied her sister carefully. She wasn't dressed yet so Sadie didn't have to worry about flying pigs quite yet and she was sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee in one hand and a pen in the other. She was busy scribbling in one of her journals and, judging from the humming, she was scribbling out lyrics to a new song. She looked, not happy, but content. She _had _been eerily calm when she had finally come home on Saturday night and Sadie and Agnes had kept her so busy on Sunday that Sadie hadn't really had a chance to observe her closely.

"So you're okay?"

"Sadie, I'm fine, it is all going to be fine. I needed a kick in the pants, so to speak, and I got one."

"I haven't seen the papers yet, so maybe-"

"It's already all over the internet. I had my publicist put out an official statement last night, London time, and now I'm free to do, well, whatever."

"I'm so dead," mumbled Sadie as she busied herself with getting a cup of coffee.

"I'm writing again and I'm sure offers will start coming in soon, maybe I'll stick closer to home this time around, and now I can just focus on your wedding and things and, wait, why are _you _dead?"

"Does big, black, bald and demanding not ring a bell? D is going to kill me for not telling him first."

"Why? It isn't like we parted ways on the best terms."

"You're kidding, right? D is going to be all over you the sec-" The ringing of Sadie's phone interrupted her and both girls glanced at it with trepidation. "Hi D. Yes, I'm coming in now. Of course I knew - I was going to tell you! No D, you know Jude, stilling asleep, sure…"

Sadie edged toward the door, coffee cup in hand, and waved a half-hearted good bye to her sister. She just smiled in reply to Jude's mouthed "thank you" - Darius was well on his way to completely chewing her out - and left the apartment. So much for looking forward to work today - she should have just called in sick.

_Elsewhere in Toronto_

Tommy groaned and flung one arm over his eyes. A single ray of sunlight snaked through his blinds and across his bed, disturbing his not-so-peaceful slumber. He looked at the clock - 7:22? Why the hell was he awake? The last time he had been up this early was, well, it had been a long time. It took another groan and a pout aimed at the ceiling before Tommy could get himself to throw off his covers and roll out of bed. 'Might as well get a jump on the week,' he thought as he scrubbed the heels of his hands over his eyes. He stood slowly and shuffled toward the bathroom, scratching various body parts and running his hand through his hair along the way.

"Tommy? Baby? Why are you up?" Tommy froze, one hand poised to scratch his lower back, and turned to look at the woman lying in his bed. He had completely forgotten she was here. He searched his mind - why _was _she here? Today was Monday - they'd had dinner last night at some hotspot with her friends before heading over to the newest bar in town and then he'd, no, they'd come back here and gone to bed. Shit, he'd forgotten his own girlfriend was in his house, his _bed_, because he'd been so wrapped up in…things.

"Go back to sleep, I'm just going to head over to…G Major, yes, to work on those Farrah tracks."

"I thought you said those were done."

"You know me, they still need work. Go to sleep," said Tommy as he hurried back to her and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. He was startled when the sudden urge to insist she leave came over him in a wave. He pushed it back down, hard and fast - she was his girlfriend, he trusted her in his apartment, he wanted her there. Right? Pushing the thoughts out of his head, Tommy hurried to the shower to prepare for what he knew was going to be a long day at G Major.


	10. Chapter 10

Tommy stumbled into G Major an hour later with a coffee in his hand. It was still too early for most of the artists and creative staff but he noticed that most of the accountants and PR staff were hard at work and a couple of the younger staffers looked like they hadn't stopped working over the weekend. A familiar head of blonde hair shook Tommy from his study of the mysterious creatures who worked, supposedly, from 9 to 5 and he found himself back-pedaling rapidly in order to avoid the inevitable conversation about Jude and his relationship. There _was _no relationship, just two people who used to be in love living in the same city for the first time in 6 years.

"Tom Quincy, don't think I can't see you! Don't be such a baby - I won't bite."

"Unlikely," mumbled Tommy before flashing Sadie a half-hearted grin. "I don't want to talk about it - things just got awkward between us and things were said and done - no, never mind, this is between Jude and I and we'll sort out a way to co-exist."

"Okay, Chatty Cathy, I was just going to make sure you and Kwest were still on for tux shopping this afternoon. T-minus 1 month until the big day! But now that you mention it, what happened between you and Jude? I thought you hadn't seen her since that night at Fruit."

"Jude didn't mention anything about Saturday?" Tommy's stomach turned at the wide smile that was spreading across Sadie's face. Shit. He'd just given Sadie ammunition which she hadn't had before and she was definitely going to use it. She stood there, arms crossed, smile in place, waiting. _Shit_. "We both ended up at Jamie's studio and it was just…uncomfortable at times, I guess."

"But not the entire time?"

"Sadie," sighed Tommy, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Tough - spill Tommy."

"Like I said, things were said and done and, yes, it wasn't all uncomfortable but that made it worse, almost, how easy it was to fall back into a rhythm in the studio."

"Music? There was music involved? That must have brought back some memories."

"It wasn't her music - we just listened to one of Jamie's bands. And, yes, I guess it brought back memories - mostly of a certain concert that I was dumped at. Sadie, let it go - Jude and I are over, we've both moved on and you should too. I'll see you later."

Sadie watched Tommy walk away for a moment before calling out, "it was still there, wasn't it? She's writing again Tom and we both know what that means." Sadie didn't expect an answer but she did gain some slight satisfaction from the stiffening of Tommy's shoulders at her words. Sadie turned, tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder and strode off in the direction of her office, throwing out orders, glares or smiles as needed. It took her a moment a realize that her office wasn't empty after she walked through the door. Her chair was facing the back wall but there was no mistaking the shine coming off the bald head in front of her.

"Darius, you're back early from the…"

"The dojo. And you know I don't like to be disturbed there. So imagine my surprise when a little bird called to inform me that Jude Harrison was a free agent. And imagine my surprise when that little bird wasn't you."

"Right, I was going to tell you but -"

"Save it, Harrison. We need to talk Jude. Now."

_Elsewhere in Toronto_

"Jude, when you told me you had somewhere to show me, I thought you meant the wedding site or, I don't know, a nice vista, _not _some smelly old loft. What is this place anyway? Besides a firetrap and a dump, I mean."

"This smelly old loft is my studio - I wrote and recorded some of my best stuff here."

"Oh fun! A tour down Jude memory lane. Next can we go somewhere without the distinct odor of death?" Jude just rolled her eyes at Agnes' antics. She was her best friend but sometimes Jude wondered at her lack of a sense of adventure. Jude looked around, taking in the memories from the old sofa to the lyrics scrawled on a wall to the headless mannequin in the corner. A lot of major things had happened here and it was because of that that she hadn't sold it when she moved to London. "Jude? Are you still with me?"

"Yes, Ags. We're here because I need your help fixing this place up, making it livable."

"You selling it? Because the only way to make it livable would be to knock it down."

"Funny, but I meant livable for _me_. It's time I come home and I don't want to crash with Sadie and Kwest forever. I've done the whole "rock star" thing, now I just want to get back to the music and Toronto is the place for me to do that."

"And I totally support that, hell, we'll be closer now, but you want to live _here_? Are you, like, broke or something? Is someone blackmailing you? Again?"

"You're really on fire today, Agnes - stop being an ass. I want to live here for now, just while I get my life in order."

Agnes looked at Jude for a moment. She seemed happier than she had been in a long time and there was a glow about her that Agnes had never seen in the six years they had known each other. They had met Jude's first month in London, two young up-and-comers on the international stage, and they had become fast friends, going to events or clubs together, comforting and supporting each other. This Jude was new, however, and Agnes could jump to only one conclusion. "Are you figuring out a way to get Tommy back?"

"What? No! Why would you say that? Is it that obvious?"

"I knew it! Sadie is going to flip out - never mind. The glow, the song writing, Jude's got her groove back!"

"Listen, I'm coming home because it is right for me. If Tommy is part of that, great. If not, I'll survive. And I already knew what you and Sadie were up to so there is no need to protect your partner in crime."

"Girl, I've known you a long time and you're straight up lying to me! You're going to get him back because, from everything I know, it is the 'Jude and Tommy Show' and we're all just supporting cast. So, what's the plan?"


	11. Chapter 11

Jude sighed and rubbed at the crease between her eyes, attempting to alleviate some of the tension that was coursing through her body. She wasn't sure if she was completely ready to do this, here, but the larger part of her, the part that wasn't screaming at her to run, knew that this was the best choice for her. It was a chance to make music, somewhere familiar, and she knew Sadie was grateful even if she was trying desperately to hide the relief from her sister. The past couple of days had been long ones, filled with working out her new plan and working with Agnes to make the studio vaguely livable, a task which Agnes called "Herculean" and "completely impossible, you stupid cow, is that a cockroach!?" The studio was nowhere near ready to be lived in but it was getting there and Sadie wasn't planning on kicking her out anytime soon. 'Stop stalling, you baby,' Jude thought before knocking on the large door before her.

"Enter!" Jude steeled herself before pushing open the door and walking in. It was a little cleaner and brighter, more modern, but the stupid gold cheetah-lion-cat was still there as well as its owner. Darius did not stand up, just leveled a stare at her, elbows resting on his desk, fingers templed before him. Slowly, ever-so-slowly, a wide smile broke across his face and he stood up and crossed the room, gathering Jude in his arms before she had a chance to think or resist. "Welcome home, superstar. You look great, fantastic. I loved the last album. Have a seat."

"Thanks Darius, you look great too. Sadie told me things are going well here," said Jude, lowering herself into one of the seats across from Darius' desk as he settled himself back down behind it.

"Better than well - G Major is bigger and better than ever - more styles, more artists, more hits. You should hear my new girl, Farrah - she's going to be massive."

"That's great D, really."

"But we're not here to talk about me, we're here for you, superstar. Thinking of rejoining the G Major family? There's always room for you." Jude almost laughed at that remark - Darius was always about revising history to suit him - but she managed to control her mirth. 'Suck it up, Harrison,' she thought before letting out a deep breath.

"Sort of - you know my label in London and I… parted ways?"

"Of course, Big D knows everything. Their mistake."

"Right. I'm not sure if I'm ready yet to jump into anything quite yet with another label. I think I need a break from the whole business for a little while." Jude watched Darius stiffen slightly, the jovial expression hardening at her perceived rejection. Jude rushed on, "but G Major is at the top of my list for when I do decide to return full-time."

"Full-time?"

"Well, I can't just drop out completely - I'm working on some new songs I might want to record and there are always concerts and stuff I might want to do, just to keep me in the public eye."

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Jude could see the wheels turning in Darius' head, could practically hear how his mind was trying to work out what, exactly, was in all of this for him. "You want to record here, have a little representation, but no contract?"

"Wow, okay, that was just a really good guess."

"Why would I give you anything? No contract? What's in it for me?"

"Because I'm working on some of my best stuff in years and when my next album comes out it'll be huge. Because I'm promising you that album if you give me some time, some help, with no pressure. Because I'm worth the risk and you _know _it, just like you knew it all those years ago when you put me on your magazine cover. Because if you don't accept this offer then I'll go to Jamie."

"Why G Major? Why not just go to the geeky little traitor? We both know how things went down between us last time."

"I did some of my best stuff here and I know, when the time comes, that you'll push me for more of my best stuff. G Major is familiar, it's home. I'm ready to be back here - just trust me, one more time, D. I won't let you down this time."

"I don't know what it is about you Harrison girls. You can do some recording - when there is free space - and Sadie will let you know about the publicity stuff. Just remember that I'm not _that _patient Jude, I won't wait forever."

"You won't have to. So, it's a deal?" Jude stood, arm outstretched toward Darius. He waited a moment, seemed to go over the pros and cons once more in his head, and Jude worried that he would change his mind, force her to sign a contract, before smiling and grabbing her hand.

"Welcome back to the G Major family."

"Over my dead body!"

_Elsewhere in G Major_

It was the shrieking which drew his attention away from his quest for coffee. All eyes in the office seemed to be drawn to Darius' office which seemed to be at the epicenter of the shrieking. 'Please let this not be some new sex game or group bonding thing.' It had been a long couple of days for Tommy - avoiding Sadie and thoughts of Jude had become a full-time job and he was exhausted.

"I cannot believe you wouldn't even discuss this with me! What is wrong with you? And Darius? I thought you hated him-" The sound was muffled quickly, as if someone had opened the office door, probably to escape, only to close it again before they could get out. The voice was unmistakable, however. Angry Sadie was scary. 'I wonder what Kwest did to tick her off, and with D of all people.'

"Hey man."

"Shit! Don't do that. And if you're here, who's Sadie screeching at?"

"Not sure," shrugged Kwest as he moved toward the refrigerator, intent on starting one of his famous sandwiches.

"Aren't you curious as to what has your fiancee in such a rage?"

"I'm sure she'll tell me later," said Kwest, not even turning from his sandwich preparations. Tommy marveled a little at Kwest's calm in the face of Sadie's anger. Okay, so it would be unprofessional to interrupt Sadie right now, and Sadie took her job seriously, and she would most likely tell Kwest later but, for some reason, Tommy was itching to know what had Sadie all riled up. Maybe it was the tension he'd been feeling lately or just simple curiosity, but he felt like he _had _to know. Forget the years of secrets and lies, his belief in privacy - there was something about this conversation that felt like it would be important to _him_.

"Fine!" Sadie's voice broke Tommy out of his reverie and even caused Kwest to jump a bit. "Just see if I care what you do! Don't come to me then when you can't handle it!"

"Oh, I can handle it just fine, Sadie. I've been doing it for the last 6 years without you!" The second voice caused Tommy to blanch slightly and step back. Jude?

"Look how well that turned out - your label droppe you, remember?"

"Bitch!"

"Yes, I'm a bitch and I'm also your sister. I'm trying to help you, Jude!" Sadie's voice had softened slightly, "this is not the right choice, not now."

"I'm not the same person who left here, I've learned to play the game - this is the right choice for me and my career, you'll see."

Jude gave Sadie and quick hug before walking out of G Major without a backwards glance. 'What the hell?' thought Tommy as he watched Jude go. 'Is she back at G Major?' The sound of Darius' door slamming against the wall as it was thrown open once more startled Tommy out of his thoughts once more.

"Well don't you just look ecstatic. Ecstatic! I swear D, if you mess with her…something will happen that you won't like!" With that, Sadie slammed the door shut and stalked toward Kwest, throwing out a "get back to work" which sent most everyone scurrying. Tommy watched her approach with dread although he noted that Kwest seemed less than scared of Sadie at the moment.

"Sadie, um, how's it going?" Tommy winced internally at just how stupid those words sounded coming out of his mouth but Sadie only laughed before planting a kiss on Kwest's cheek.

"I told you it would work - he'd already agreed to her terms by the time I got there but I think the dramatics will help keep him in line. He doesn't want to lose me but he'll also get some sick pleasure out of proving me wrong. You should never doubt me babe."

"I don't know what I was thinking," said Kwest with a smile before grabbing his plate and heading off toward a studio. "I'll see you guys later."

"I've got to get to work too, busy, busy."

"What the hell was that all about Sadie? Why was Jude here?"

"Didn't you hear, Tommy? Jude's back at G Major," said Sadie before flouncing off with a satisfied smile on her face.

Tommy's face dropped. "Shit, I'm so screwed."


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes, another delay in posting - real life is a bitch sometimes. I also don't write lyrics/poetry so I just stole (or, rather, borrowed) the lyrics from a song I like (**_**Second Chances**_** by Paper Route) for Jude's song in this chapter. Hope everyone enjoys and I've already made it my New Year's resolution to finish this thing in 2009...**

Tommy had thought he had prepared himself for seeing Jude in the studio, playing and singing again. He reminded himself that he had a girlfriend whom he cared for, that Jude had dumped him in a rather public and heartbreaking fashion before flying off to Europe for 6 years, that he was an adult and could handle seeing his ex-fiancee in the studio where they had fallen in love doing the very thing that had caused him to fall in love with her in the first place. He had thought he was prepared. He had thought he was ready to see her. He was wrong.

So there he stood, watching her through the glass doors as she strummed away in Studio A. He assumed that Kwest was in the production booth, Jude seemed to like having someone to bounce musical ideas off of, but he couldn't quite tear himself away from the image before him. It was like 6 years hadn't really passed, that the girl in front of him was still the one he had fallen in love with. She looked older, more put together but, in the end, she was still _Jude_. He thought he was going to be sick.

"You know, Jude was telling me she could really use someone to bounce some ideas off of." Sadie's voice once again interrupted his thoughts and he sighed. 'Perfect, being caught looking like a completely obsessed ex-boyfriend by the sister of one's ex-girlfriend. Perfect.'

"Hi Sadie."

"Kwest is in the booth, if you were looking for him. I'm sure him and Jude would love to hear your ideas about her song."

"No thanks, I've helped Jude with her music enough in this lifetime - I'm done with the drama."

"Sure Tom, that sounds really convincing coming from the guy who has been standing out here the last 15 minutes staring at his ex. Really convincing." Jude looked up at that moment and smiled briefly at the both of them before turning back to her guitar with a look of concentration. 'Get a grip, Quincy.'

"I'll see you around, Sadie," said Tommy before practically running to the workspace that was unofficially considered "his" office. He settled in front of the computer and put his headphones on, hoping that by focusing on his work he wouldn't think of the girl currently in Studio A. He grabbed the top CD off the stack on his desk and put it in his computer, deciding that listening to some of the artists he could potentially produce would distract him. The first, second and third artists were all busts - too whiny, too pitchy and just too awful - but the fourth one caught his attention. It was the familiar voice, the way the lyrics and music flowed together and he knew, without needing to look, that it was Jude. The style was new, not her typical rocker girl song, but it was still Jude. He was going to kill someone, most likely Jude or Kwest or Sadie, but first he was going to listen, for the first time in 6 years, to the girl who had ripped out his heart and taken it with her to London.

_Can you place yourself in a moment's notice,_

_In my situation?_

_Increasingly you've made me cold and afraid,_

_A lonely companion._

_Apparently love runs on one way courses,_

_Away from contentment._

_Or maybe there's anger that can't be expressed,_

_That fuels your resentment._

_If you give me a chance to show you,_

_Would I come back and show you?_

_If you gave me a chance to love you,_

_Could I come back and love you?_

_I gave you everything but I couldn't give enough_

_Then you threw stones at me_

_And said that they were thrown in love._

_Turns out that I don't really love you at all,_

'_Cause love would find forgiveness._

_Save your ammunition for somebody else,_

_I'm all second chances._

_Save your ammunition for somebody else,_

_I'm all second chances._

_Nothing's good, nothing's right, but I love you._

_Nothing good, nothing's right, but I love you._

_Nothing's good, nothing's right, but I love you…_

Tommy leaned back in his seat as the song ended, hands clasped together behind his head. He swung his chair around and gazed in the direction of Studio A. He had a problem, a serious one. Jude was writing music again and, according to Sadie, it happened right around the time of their last encounter. Jude was currently working at G Major. Jude was writing music about second chances and still being in love. Jude was, most likely, writing about him.

"Get a grip, Quincy," mumbled Tommy. "Could you _be _any more arrogant?"

"Probably not." Tommy whipped around, his legs almost colliding with those of his girlfriend. Caitlin stood above him, well, she was barely taller than him at the moment, smiling down. "Did you forget again? Lunch. You. Me. My agent. Darius. Ring any bells?"

"Right, right, lunch. I didn't completely forget."

"So, was that Jude Harrison I saw recording?"

"Maybe, I'd heard she was back at G Major on a trial basis…or something, I'm not entirely sure what the deal is, not that I care or-"

"Tommy, relax baby. I'm not interrogating you, I just thought I recognized her." Caitlin smiled again, trying to keep it warm and reassuring. At that moment, however, she didn't feel much like smiling - Tommy's ex-_whatever_ was back in Toronto and, worse, she was back at G Major. Tommy was spending most of his time at G Major as it was and, if the meeting today went as she hoped it would, he'd be back to spending all his time at G Major which meant he'd be seeing a lot more of the pretty blonde rock star. 'Not good,' thought Caitlin, 'the One-Who-Got-Away versus the One-Who-He's-Only-Been-Dating-for-a-Little-While: who do you think is going to win?' She ran her hand across Tommy's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze, before saying, "So, ready to go?"

"Yeah, lets get out of here." Tommy spun around, ejecting Jude's CD and throwing it onto his desk with the other rejects. He smiled at Caitlin, appreciating at that moment how _uncomplicated _things were with her - they made plans and, unless one of them was busy, they kept them, she didn't demand all of his time or attention, when he touched her or looked at her it didn't feel like all of the air had been sucked out of the room. Uncomplicated was good, uncomplicated was safe and uncomplicated was what he wanted. Right?


	13. Chapter 13

It had been three days, three days that she had been recording or just hanging out at G Major and she hadn't spoken to him once. _Three days_. What the hell was the matter with him? She saw him watching her play that first day and she knew, after a quick perusal of his desk, that he had definitely listened to at least some of her song. But since that first day she hadn't seen or heard anything from him, nothing.

"Ugh, he's definitely avoiding me!"

"Yes."

"Seriously, he can't even be in the same building as me? What a giant man-baby!"

"Because you didn't go running for your life out of Fruit the first time you saw him in six years."

"Exactly. Here I am, practically throwing myself in his direction and- hey! I did not run out of Fruit. I simply went to get some air because it was very hot in there."

"Right."

"Sadie, are you even listening to me?"

"God no! I'm trying to work here, Jude, at my job where I work. Please, please, please go find someone else to bother. Tommy isn't even in today - he's working at another studio with another artist so go home or go out with Agnes just, please, leave me alone."

"That's not very sisterly of you."

"I know, but I'll love you forever if you get the hell out."

"Fine, fine, I'll go. Good luck with work - I'll see you back home." Sadie just nodded, absorbed in her work once more. Jude shrugged and walked out of her sister's office, intent on finding someone else to talk to. She was bored - she didn't want to work on her newest song, Tommy wasn't around, Agnes was busy with wedding stuff - why she had agreed to take on the role of wedding planner was beyond Jude - and now Sadie had kicked her out of her office.

"Stupid people with stupid jobs," mumbled Jude with a groan. "Maybe I can make it my next hit: _Stupid People, Stupid Jobs_. Or _Kill Me Now (I'm So Bored)_. Or _Why Won't Anyone Play With Me (The Remix)_…Hey Tom."

She hadn't even notice him approach, so caught up was she in her own world of fictional songs about boredom. She hadn't been expecting to see him today - she had known before Sadie had even told her that he wasn't going to be in (it helped to make friends with the receptionist) - so she hadn't dressed up at all. Torn jeans, messy hair and minimal makeup - Sadie had scolded her this morning for not dolling herself up more before facing the world. "Don't you know you're famous?" she had said before rolling her eyes and calling her a lost cause in the fashion department. At this moment, however, Jude was desperately wishing she had taken Sadie's advice and dressed up more because standing in front of the always perfectly dressed Tom Quincy looking a little, well, messy was not how she had dreamed their first meeting since her new outlook on life going.

"Hi Jude." She noticed her then, the petite brunette hanging off Tommy's arm. The girlfriend, she remembered as she silently sized her up. Cute, stable and boring - Jude supposed that was Tommy's new outlook on life since her rapid departure to London all those years ago.

"Well, since it seems like Tommy's going to be rude, I'm Jude Harrison," said Jude with a smile as she stuck out her hand.

"Caitlin Buchanan. Nice to meet you too." The brunette smiled at her, sugary sweet, as the two women shook hands briefly. "Tommy, why don't you run and sign those papers, I'll just wait out here."

"Are you sure? You can come with me, it might take a little while."

"How long could it possibly take to sign a couple of documents? Go - I'll be fine here." She kissed his cheek softly before pushing him away, smiling the entire time at Jude. They both watched as he walked away, glancing back now and then at the two women who represented the past and the present in his life.

"So, what documents does Tom need to sign here?" asked Jude after Tommy had disappeared into Darius' office. "Not that it is any of my business."

"No, it's fine - he's just signing on to produce again here, full-time. We both think it will be best for his career to settle down at one studio instead of freelancing."

"Oh, and Tommy thought settling down at G Major with Darius was best?"

"Absolutely. Listen, I don't know you and I don't know why you're back in Toronto or for how long but let me make one thing very clear. Tommy is my boyfriend and I have no problem with making your life a living hell if you mess with him or if you have some inane plan to get him back. He's mine - you left, he moved on and now you've got to do the same. I don't want to be enemies with you, I don't like making enemies, but we can be if that's what you choose. And let me tell you, I always get what I want in the end. We clear?"

"Crystal."

"Perfect. Well, I'd better go make sure Tommy's doing alright with all the paperwork. I'll see you around, bye Jude!" Caitlin walked away with a smooth swipe of her hair over her shoulder, leaving Jude standing in the middle of G Major, slightly stunned.

"Hey Caitlin," Jude called, right as Caitlin had reached the door to Darius' office. She was across the room in a moment and at Caitlin's side. "I have no problem making enemies and you obviously don't trust Tommy to not choose me if you're making vague threats. I may have left but I'm back now and I have no problem telling you that I'm going to get him back, girlfriend or not. We clear?"

"Crystal."


	14. Chapter 14

"Tommy?"

He turned slowly in his chair, drawing out the moment before he'd have to look at her, talk to her. She looked good but then again, she always looked good to him even after all these years. Still a little disheveled, same messy blonde hair and big blue eyes. He made himself sick, the way he still _liked _her even after what she did to him. "Hey."

"What's up, Jude?"

"So, I was just wondering, and feel free to say no, but I was just wondering if maybe you could help me out on one of my new songs? I'm not sure about the bridge and I could really use a fresh pair of ears, I guess."

"No." There, he said it, no need to explain, no need to draw things out between them. A line in the sand, so to speak. "Ask Kwest, he's really good."

"Seriously? _No_? _Ask Kwest_? Are you serious?"

"I don't have time for this Jude and, unless your memory is now completely defunct, you just told me moments ago that I could say no."

"I didn't mean it! It's just the bridge - it'll take you no time at all."

"The answer is still no, Jude."

"Unbelievable, you'll help out Jamie, who you don't even really like, but you won't take 15 minutes to listen to my song? What is the big deal?" This was not how she had imagined things playing out in her head: he was supposed to say "yes," he'd listen to her song, realize she still wanted him and he still wanted her, and then they'd ride off in the sunset together, no problem. He wasn't supposed to say _no_.

"Really Jude? Really? No big deal? First off, you've been gone for 6 years so don't tell me how I feel about Jamie Andrews or anybody else - you have no idea. And secondly, Jamie didn't call off our engagement and then flee the country. So, yes, I think working with you again would be kind of a big deal. Grow up, Jude. I'm not your lapdog to be ordered around when you see fit and I'm not playing any of your games. So the answer is no."

"My games? What games?"

"This! This is classic Jude - get me into the studio, make some deep heartfelt confession about the song and then, bam! Everything is all crazy and mixed up again and I end up being left behind while you decide to be a 'rockstar' in New York or wherever."

"That is not what this is!"

"Jude, it may have been 6 years but you're still a terrible liar. Now, I've got to go do some _real _work, I'll see you at dinner later." Tommy walked away then, headed toward Studio B with some CDs in hand. Jude just watched him go, only slightly disheartened by the sudden turn of events and also a little confused. Dinner? Why were they having dinner later? Jude shrugged, 'probably some wedding planning bonanza of Sadie's,' and sat down in the seat Tommy had just vacated. It was still warm and Jude let herself luxuriate for a moment in the fantasy world where she and Tommy were together and he had simply just gotten up to get them some coffee instead of having gotten up in order to flee from her very presence.

He was pissed, she could tell that, but there was something else there. 'It won't be easy but, then again, nothing with Tom ever is,' she thought as she replayed their conversation in her mind. _No_. _I'm not playing any of your games_. _Jamie didn't call off our engagement and flee the country. Classic Jude_. _Everything is all crazy and mixed up again and I end up being left behind while you decide to be a 'rockstar'_. _You've been gone for 6 years so don't tell me how I feel about Jamie Andrews or anybody else - you have no idea_. 'Where the hell does he get off!' thought Jude, growing more pissed off as she thought about what he said. 'I've been gone six years and _he _can judge _me _but _I _have no idea about anything? And "classic Jude" involves being mixed up and angst or whatever? I wasn't the cause of most of the angst Mr. I Can't Tell Anyone About My Past Until It Destroys Everything And Almost Gets My Secret Girlfriend Killed!'

"Stupid, freaking jerk!" spat Jude as she pushed herself out of his chair and storming over to Studio B. She ignored all the stares and whispers, ignored Kwest's half-hearted plea that "Tommy was in a mood" and very nearly flipped off Darius when he asked her if she was going to lay down some more tracks. She flung the door open, watching with some satisfaction as Tommy started in his chair, before slamming it again behind her.

"You have some nerve - pretty much, no, _everything _that went wrong in our relationship was because of you and your drama and your very after school special past and you're telling _me _that I made things all confusing? I know you own a mirror, Quincy, you should try actually looking in it for a reason other than doing your hair."

Tommy stood up, turning away for a moment before advancing on her slowly. Jude steeled herself, told herself not to back away from him, not to give in during this fight, but she couldn't help her slow movement back toward the door.

"Yes, a lot of our problems came from me but you didn't do much to help things - you were always pushing, wouldn't let anything go and when I made the big gesture, told you that I only wanted to be with you, everything on the table, you threw it back in my face and ran off."

"You used to sleep with my sister!""You couldn't decide between me and _Jamie_."

"The brother of your dead ex-girlfriend stalked me and then almost killed me!"

"You had no problems finding stalkers back then - remember creepy record store girl? And I wasn't the one who posted a tell-all about what a horrible person your ex was."

"You called me poison."

"You are poison to me, Jude." The fight left Tommy then, and Jude watched as he literally seemed to bow under the weight of it all. She couldn't let this be it, she couldn't let things end like this between them - if she left now, if she didn't do _something_, they'd never find their way back to each other. Sure, they'd live with each other, maybe even work together again some day, but it would never be the same between them.

"I may be poison Tom but you and I both know that you need me." And, with that, she kissed him.


	15. Chapter 15

He wasn't expecting it, caught off guard was saying the least - he'd just called her poison, had just been fighting with her and then, all of a sudden, she was kissing him like she was sixteen again and it was a dark, rainy alley. Her mouth was hot and hard on his and, try as he might, he couldn't help but respond to her. He broke for air before shoving her back so her shoulders bounced off the door and then he was kissing her once more. Her hands clasped his shoulders, nails digging in, and she moaned softly into his mouth when his hand skirted under her shirt and up and over the soft skin of her stomach. It was his turn to moan when her hips moved slightly, pressing their lower halves together more firmly, and he knew he had to break away, had to stop this before things got out of control.

"Jude, Jude, stop, we have to stop," he gasped as his hips involuntarily thrust against her when she raked her nails through his hair. They had to stop. Now. This was wrong, they were wrong: being with her was like injecting poison straight into his veins - there'd be nothing left of him or her if they let this continue any longer. He'd just barely survived losing her once, he wouldn't make it a second time. "Stop."

It was Jude's turn to gasp as he broke away from her, shoving himself off the wall and across the room. She was panting, barely able to breathe, and her entire body felt like it was on fire. It had always felt like this, the feeling that it was never enough, that there wasn't enough time or air in the world to allow her to fully satisfy her hunger for Tom Quincy. She smiled slightly, knew that it wouldn't take much more to get him back, that she wouldn't end up having to crawl on her hands and knees, begging for forgiveness in order to re-win his heart. His heart was already hers. She just needed to get him to see that they belonged together, always had and always would.

"I guess I should make a confession - now seems as good a time as any - I was hoping that us working together would get you to see that I still love you and that you still love me, but I guess all I really needed to do was pick a fight. I should have known…""Love, Jude? You think this is love? This is a disease and it almost killed me once, I'm not going to let it get to me again."

"A disease? What are you talking about? This was-"

"This was a mistake. I wasn't thinking and it won't happen again. Ever. I'm done, with you and with us. I'm out, Jude, one hundred percent out."

"You can't be out, you didn't feel that? It was exactly how it always was between us, Tom, can't you see that?"

"And how it always was between us isn't what I want anymore. I don't want to live my life on the edge anymore - I want to know that, at the end of the day, the person I'm with will be there regardless of whether or not we fought or disagreed or _whatever_ that day. It was _never _like that between us, Jude, and I honestly don't think we could ever have that sort of future."

"Tommy.""I've got to go, Jude. I'll see you tonight at Sadie's."Tommy left the room then, barely touching Jude as he brushed by on his way out the door. Jude closed it quietly behind him before sinking down, head in her hands, and starting to cry. Outside of the room, Tommy paused and listened to the sounds of Jude's soft sobs, warring with himself as to whether or not he should go back in, hold her and whisper soft words of comfort until her tears stopped. But he didn't because he knew going back in would mean going back to her, going back to what they had, a passionate once-in-a-lifetime romance that, in the end, would leave them both with nothing but bitter memories and broken hearts. So, instead, he turned and walked away.

Sadie stepped out of her hiding spot only after she had seen Tommy walk all the way across G Major toward the exit. The big sister in her wanted to go comfort Jude, but she knew that she would want a little alone time in order to regroup, and she also wanted to go kick Tom Quincy's ass for making her sister cry but she knew that wouldn't do any good. Instead, Sadie did what she always did when she was confused or annoyed or happy or just plain wanted to bend someone's ear: she found Kwest. It wasn't hard to find him, he was in one of the studio's mixing a track for one of Darius' rap artists, and Sadie paused for a moment as she entered the room and thanked god, yet again, for getting Kwest to forgive her and take her back after everything they had been through. She couldn't imagine her life without him and it was moments like these that made her remember, through all the stress of planning, why she was getting married.

"Baby? What's wrong?""Tommy and Jude got into a fight.""Yeah, I saw Jude going after him fit to kill - things didn't go well?"

"Jude's crying and Tommy just ran out of G Major. I'm not sure what happened between them but it didn't seem good. God, they are so messed up."

"Always have been, baby. This is just their way until one of them decides to finally, actually, change. Those two run hot and hotter and they both need to figure out who they are and where they stand, together and apart, before they can have any sort of real relationship. Which is why I told you not to get involved, you'll only end up upset on Jude's behalf."

"Oh, who asked you Dear Abby."

"Sadie…"

"I know, you're right, I shouldn't get involved.""But you won't listen to me.""No, I'm sorry. I love you but Jude is my sister and I want her to be happy."

"What have you done, Sades?"

"Did I forget to mention to you that Tommy's coming over for dinner tonight?"


	16. Chapter 16

She could not believe Sadie. Could not believe the underhanded, sneaky and absolutely _genius_ plan to get her and Tommy in a room together. Why hadn't she thought of it earlier? Why hadn't she enlisted Sadie's help from the moment she figured out she wanted Tommy back? Sadie was good at this sort of thing - she'd talked Kwest into taking her back twice and one time it was even after she had dated Darius. _Darius_. Sadie was obviously a god when it came to men and their hearts and Jude should be bowing down at her altar in worship. But Jude didn't have time to bow down because her hair was not cooperating and she couldn't find anything to wear and she was absolutely terrified of how the evening was going to go now that she and Tommy had fought, made out and then fought some more. Things were not looking good right now and Jude was cursing her terrible, as always, timing when it came to Tom Quincy.

"Jude? Are you planning on coming out of there anytime in the next three weeks? Agnes is already here and Tommy should be here in a few minutes. It'll be easier if you're already out there, no need to make an entrance, you know?"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Jude flung open the door, causing Sadie to leap back in surprise. "So? How do I look?"

"Like a small animal attacked your head. What the hell did you do to your hair?"

"I don't know, help me Sadie, please, I need your help." The doorbell rang then and Jude grabbed Sadie, dragging her into her bedroom.

"Kwest," cried Sadie, stopping Jude from closing the door completely. "Get that will you? We'll be out in a minute." She didn't wait for a reply, just shut the door and faced her sister. Jude looked like an absolute mess and there was not enough make up or hair product in the world to hide it. She was obviously anxious and sad and she needed her big sister now more than ever.

"Hey now, I'm here, I'll make it better," soothed Sadie. "Lets get to work, I'm hungry and, knowing Kwest, he'll have eaten everything in sight if we don't get out of here soon." Jude laughed slightly and let Sadie take things into her capable hands, relieved to know that she had her sister's support and help in everything from getting ready to getting the guy.

Out in the living room, Tom, Kwest and Agnes sat around the room in awkward silence. Kwest was hungry and tired and just a little annoyed that he had been roped into Sadie's "Get Tommy and Jude Together" scheme. Agnes, for the first time in a long time, didn't know what to say or what she was allowed to say. 'God, why didn't Jude or Sadie brief me on this before dragging me into the lion's den?' she thought as she intently studied her nails. And Tommy just sat, quiet and tense, going over everything that was said and done that day between him and Jude and wondering, not for the first time, why he even showed up that night.

"So, this is awkward, huh?" asked Agnes after a moment. The silence was not broken by laughter, as she had hoped, but instead Tommy just rolled his eyes slightly and Kwest smiled. "I'm sure the girls will be done in a moment, you know Jude, it always takes her forever to get ready."

"Really? Last time I knew Jude, she usually just rolled out of bed and into the nearest not completely disgusting clothes."

"Times have changed, I guess Tommy- or is it Tom?""Either is fine."

"Just not Lil Tommy Q - he hates that," laughed Kwest, looking forward to the opportunity to needle Tommy about his boy band past. He didn't get to do that as much nowadays and he relished every opportunity, even if it meant some sort of horrific payback later on.

"Why would I call him that?"

"Q, you hear that? Someone in Canada who doesn't know about your boy band days!"

"Shut up Kwest."

"You were in a boy band? Really? I can't imagine - no, wait, I can totally see that."

"Funny, both of you. Is talking about Boyz Attack," here Agnes interrupted with a snort of laughter, "yes, Boyz Attack - is this punishment for earlier?"

"Not at all Q, just making conversation. And things between you and Jude got heated, what else is new?" Agnes coughed then, warning the two men that the subject of conversation was entering the room. Jude looked better, still pale and slightly frazzled, but also pretty and it was obvious she was slowly calming down.

"Just in the nick of time - two distractions looking stunning to save us from bad conversation. One of mine?"

"Of course, Ags," answered Jude with a smile and a hug. She turned and gave Tommy a short nod. "Hi Tom. So, should we eat?"

The conversation over dinner did not get much better except for the brief respite from the tension when they all laughed over how terribly Kwest's mashed potatoes turned out. "How do you ruin mashed potatoes from a box?" Sadie had shrieked before throwing them out and ordering everyone to not eat them in case they fell deathly ill and missed the wedding. It was only a short break, however, things quickly returned to silence or questions answered with single syllables.

"So, Sadie has been telling me all about this new artist of your's, Farrah. How is it going, Kwest?" asked Agnes a short time later. She had been desperately trying to get a conversation going all evening but all of her topics, Jude's music, London, Tommy's job, even the wedding, had been non-starters.

"Farrah sounds great but I sometimes, man, I wish I could tie her up and put some tape over her mouth. The girl goes out looking for drama, I swear. She hasn't been held hostage yet though, so she's still got a ways to go before she reaches your levels Jude."

"I'm sure Darius would be willing to assist in some sort of crazy kidnapping/blackmail scheme if it got her publicity. And I was only taken hostage twice - and they weren't my fault!"

"The drunken pictures were your fault - I thought Liam was going to have a stroke when you didn't show up to perform."

"Whatever happened to Liam?" asked Kwest. "I always thought he had a thing for you, Sades."

"He did not have a thing for me. And last I heard he was in South America-"

"Southeast Asia."

"Fine, Southeast Asia. Working at some record company out there, I think."

"Anyone heard from Speiderman or Karma lately?" asked Sadie.

"Agnes and I saw them in London like 5 months ago - Karma was still Karma, promoting herself and some perfume. And Speid is still working on his music although I think he really misses jamming Kyle and Wally."

"Who are in dental school and working at a bank, respectively."

"Unbelievable. It is crazy to think sometimes where we all ended up and how much some things have changed," said Sadie.

"And how much some things haven't changed," answered Kwest with a smile and a squeeze of her hand.

It made Tommy's heart ache, the warmth and security that emanated from Sadie and Kwest. Once, long ago, he dreamed that it would be him and Jude who would be looking at each other that way, that she'd be the rock star she had always dreamed of being and he would be her normal. But things changed, he still couldn't say if it was for the better, and now he and Jude could barely look at each other. So they couldn't be together, so what? They had a history, one that was important to both of them, one that was filled with both good and bad, and he decided, in that moment, that he would do what he could to salvage at least the good parts of it: the friendship, the closeness, the laughter, the music.

"Jude," Tommy said. "We need to talk."


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: A really short one. Seriously, really short. Barely a chapter. Short.**

Tommy got up from the table and walked out of the apartment, not even pausing to see if Jude was following behind him. They needed to clear the air, make things right between them - it was the responsible, adult thing to do and it was the only way that the two of them would be able to co-exist in peace.

"So, you wanted to talk?"

"I want to apologize about earlier - I said and did some things which I shouldn't have and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too - I said some pretty nasty things at G Major."

"We both did. And you and I both know that all of our issues were both of our faults and I shouldn't have laid all the blame on you. Hell, I know that most of the blame is with me - I was just being a jerk."

"Yeah, some things never change, Quincy," laughed Jude. "But I'm letting you know now, I'm not going to apologize for kissing you and - don't interrupt me - I know you think it was wrong and shouldn't have happened ever and it won't, according to you, happen again. I just want you to know that I'll respect your decision on that. For now."

"For now?"

"For now. That's the best you're going to get out of me Quincy, take it or leave it."

"Fine. Listen, things have been, well, awkward between us since you got back and, frankly, I'm tired of it. We used to be friends, we used to be able to be in a room together and not have things been weird."

"It seems like ages ago that we were just friends," said Jude, memories of goofing off in the recording studio and pep talks in the girls' bathroom of her high school flooding her mind.

"It was a long time ago. The thing is, Sadie is your sister and Kwest is my best friend and they're getting married in less than a month. Also, from what I've heard, you're sticking around Toronto and G Major. So here's my offer: we put the past behind us and we move on, as friends and co-workers. It isn't fair to anyone for us to be at each other's throats or acting all squirrel-y and Jamie-like."

"I knew you didn't like Jamie!"

"I do like Jamie, to a point, and that is not the part of what I was saying that you should be focusing on right now."

"I know, I know. I just can't believe that you and Jamie, like, work together now. You two always hated each other."

"Focus, Jude, focus."

"Right, here's the thing - I can move forward but on one condition."

"What's that Harrison?"

"You work with me on my new stuff - not all the time, just when I need help. Deal? Or do you think you can't handle being in a studio with me again?"

"I can handle a lot more then you think I can, Jude," grinned Tommy. "And it'll be nice to get back in the studio with you - the stuff we did together is still some of my favorite work."

"It is my favorite work - London, the new producers, it just wasn't the same without you there to guide me."

"Things weren't the same here either," said Tommy before grabbing her hand, ignoring the sparks which seemed to fly across his skin, and shaking it firmly. "We have a deal, whatever that means. I guess we should get back inside before Sadie comes out here looking for us."

"You know Sadie, she's been watching through the peephole the entire time."

"I have not! I can't hear anything when I do that," came the muffled reply through the door. Tommy and Jude looked at each for a moment before breaking into laughter. "Oh shut up both of you and come back inside. Dinner is getting cold."

"After you," said Tommy, pushing the door open and letting Jude walk into the apartment before him. He watched her go, noted the way she walked a little taller, seemed a little brighter after their conversation. He knew he shouldn't have agreed to help with her music but, in the spirit of reconciliation, to show both her and him that he had moved on completely, he had agreed. Now he was stuck and, not surprisingly, he was looking forward to it. Things were about to get interesting. "May the best man, or woman, win."


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Once again, I have stolen lyrics because I'm not a poet, at all. "No Sleep Tonight" by The Faders.**

She gave him a week. Seven days in their new, comfortable, amicable relationship before she asked him to help her with a song. He'd been expecting it, waiting for it, knew she wouldn't not ask him and, still, the moment the words were out of her mouth he wished he had never made that stupid deal.

"Right now? You want my help right now?"

"Yes, right now. Tommy, I know you're not doing anything except listen to some crap songs that you may or may not figure out how to work onto someone's album. A couple of hours, that is all I'm asking, and then you can go back to… _I Want to Suck You Dry_. Really?"

"Really. And, why yes, it is just as good as the title would suggest. Fine, fine - a deal is a deal. So lets get started."

"Not here."

"Okay, is one of the studios free?"

"No, not here in G Major. We're going somewhere else."

"No. I agreed to help you with your music, not take unexpected road trips."

"It isn't a road trip, it's like 15 minutes away at most. Please. Come on, it'll be fun and friendly, just how you wanted it. Promise."

"Fine, fine, you win," said Tommy with an eye roll and an exaggerated sigh. Truthfully, he didn't mind the opportunity to get out of G Major for awhile, even if it meant being alone with his ex-fiancee. He grabbed his jacket and followed Jude out of G Major and toward her car. The old, Darius-restored Mustang looked exactly the same except for the fresh paintjob. "I see you're still driving her."

"My first car? Of course, I love this thing. Don't worry, I'm an excellent driver now, been doing it for years."

"Yeah, on the wrong side of the road," laughed Tommy before hopping in.

The car ride was quiet, the radio turned on to a classic rock station, and Tommy took the chance to watch Jude out of the corner of his eye. She mouthed along to the music, rocking out occasionally, and he shook his head at how little she had changed in some ways. Sometimes he couldn't believe how much time had passed and, sitting in the car he could imagine, crystal clear, that it was six years earlier and she hadn't gone to London alone, had chosen to be with him instead. He shook his head again, she had chosen being a rock star over him, not that it was probably much of a contest - the guy who constantly messed up or the lifestyle she had always dreamed of.

"We're here, look familiar?"

"Oh god, you're not going to lock us in some dusty old club again, are you?"

"That wasn't my fault! And, no, I'm going to lock us in my new, refurbished loft that just happens to be my old, smelly studio."

Jude jumped out of the car, slamming the door behind her, and practically skipped up the stairs. Agnes was a lifesaver - the loft could still use a lot of repairs and it wasn't perfect yet but it was usable. There was still a slight odor, Agnes said that was called death, and no hot water but it worked as a studio space and it would most likely be livable by the wedding. Tommy followed behind Jude - he could not believe she brought him here to work on music. It was like she had planned it…which she most likely had.

"So, the old loft. Nice little trip down memory lane here, Jude. I thought we weren't going to be doing this anymore."

"I don't know what 'this' is and, honestly, taking you here has nothing to do with us. I'm actually planning on living here for awhile, once the repairs are done, and I thought that working somewhere familiar and non-Darius controlled would be good for the music. We can go back to G Major and enjoy the sight of D salivating over the idea of us working together again - you know how he gets."

"Yeah, crazy. Okay Harrison, what do you have?"

Jude grabbed her guitar and settled down on the couch, twisting her legs beneath her. Tommy grabbed a chair and swung it around before sitting with his arms crossed along the back.

"It's still a work in progress. I just need another set of ears and I started on it before our little truce and-"

"Just play rock star."

_I want you, I want you all the time_

_And it's time to make you see (What I want)_

_So I'll just make this a little more obvious_

_Cause I get what I want_

_And I want you to get with me_

_Don't think you know_

_How far I'm gonna go_

_You can't stop this feeling_

_You can't run away_

_Baby I'm what's on your mind_

_You can't stop this feeling_

_There's no escape_

_No sleep tonight_

_You won't get no sleep tonight_

_You want me_

_You want me all the time_

_And you don't need nothing else_

_But you seem to be a little oblivious_

_So I'll show you the way_

_If you think that you need some help_

_Tell me baby_

_Are you coming with me_

_You can't stop this feeling_

_You can't run away_

_Baby I'm what's on your mind_

_You can't stop this feeling_

_There's no escape_

_No sleep tonight_

_You won't get no sleep tonight_

_No sleep tonight_

_No sleep tonight_

_Boy you won't be sleeping_

_No sleep tonight_

_Do I have to spell it out in black and white_

_Boy you won't be sleeping_

_No sleep tonight_

_Do I have to spell it out in black and white_

_No sleep tonight_

_No sleep tonight_

_No sleep tonight._

Jude faded out and then waited. She shouldn't have played that song, she knew it would hurt whatever tentative truce they had but she couldn't help herself. It was the song she had been working on before their kiss and it was the song she had kept working on after their truce. And it was true, she knew it was - Tommy still wanted her, even if he wouldn't admit it, and she'd be damned if she didn't get him back.

Tommy sat there for a moment, a thousand thoughts flying through his head, all of them settling on Jude and what she had just sung. It was just like her to write lyrics about him and then sing them to him. She had been doing it since the beginning, since before they even had a real relationship, and she didn't seem to think there was any reason to stop. If he was being truthful with himself, which he wasn't being, he'd admit that he'd probably be hurt and upset if she wasn't writing about him anymore.

This time, however, she had hit a little too close to home with her lyrics. He hadn't been sleeping well, not since she had come back, and he'd be damned before she knew it. He was going to be strong, going to stick to what they had agreed on - he'd help her with her music but only as a friend and as a professional. He wasn't going to give in, wasn't going to talk about their non-existent relationship. He was in an existent relationship and there was no way he was going back to Jude.

So he cleared his throat, resettled himself in his seat and said, "I think you need to work a little on the chorus."


	19. Chapter 19

The rest of the afternoon was spent working on some of Jude's songs. It was surprisingly comfortable, like slipping into a pair of old pajamas that you used to love but hadn't worn in a couple of years. There were a few awkward moments, usually around the same time that Jude would play lyrics to a new song that was inevitably about Tommy, but there was nothing to suggest to him or anyone else that the two of them couldn't become friends and co-workers once more.

The sound of Jude's phone ringing, the tinny sound of _24 Hours_ making Tommy laugh, interrupted their quiet little world. Jude reached for it, checking the caller ID before answering, "Sadie, what's up?" Tommy couldn't hear what Sadie was saying but, from the sounds and replies coming from Jude, it wasn't entirely good.

"Yes, let me see - yes, he's here with me. At the loft. We're working you pervert! Tom, Sadie wanted me to ask you if you'd like to go out to Calico with us tonight. According to Sadie, there's some sort of event going on and she thinks we should be there… yes, I get that it is good publicity, I'm going aren't I?"

"Jude? Jude! Tell Sadie I can't make it tonight."

"He can't make it - I don't know, he's feeding orphans or something. Well, you can ask him! Tommy, Sadie would like to speak to you."

"Oh god," groaned Tommy. He really couldn't make it tonight, had already told Caitlin he wouldn't be attending because of "prior commitments." Of course, no one, including Caitlin, really knew what those "commitments" were but most people knew that Thursday nights were usually reserved in Tom Quincy's calendar. "Sadie, it is Thursday, you know I can't make it tonight."

"This is important!" screeched Sadie over the phone causing Tommy to pull it quickly from his ear. He could hear soft mumbling in the background on the other side, assumed it was Kwest trying to calm Sadie down. She had been even more uptight and on-edge lately, a product of all the last-minute details of the wedding which needed to be attended to.

"Sadie, I can't make it, I'm sorry. I've got to go now but I'll see you at G Major in a few and, if you really want, I'll even let you yell at me for a little while if it'll make you feel better. Bye."

"That was sweet of you, offering to let Sadie take out her rage issues on you," laughed Jude. "I don't think you really know what you're getting yourself into, Quincy."

"Trust me, I know, and hopefully Kwest will have gotten her to calm down a little by the time I get back. Drop me off on your way back to the apartment?"

"You really have to go?"

"As much fun as this was, and I did have fun, I have to get back and sort through some of those songs."

"Just one thing before we go: Where do you go on Thursday nights?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes, please."

"Honestly, it's none of your business," he laughed. "Lets go, Big Eyes." They both stilled at his casual use of her old nickname. She'd missed that, had been wanting to hear him call her that again for years now, and she smiled at the memories, the good memories, it brought up. She completely forgot her question, almost forgot her own name, as she searched Tommy's face for any hint that he was feeling the same. Tommy couldn't believe he'd called her that, couldn't believe he'd let it slip out like that, possibly ruining whatever hope remained of maintaining their fragile truce. He flashed through memories of their time together, their too short time together, and he felt his eyes lock on hers, felt the pull between them that never really seemed to disappear. He cleared his throat then, combed his hand through his hair, and shrugged. "So, you ready to go?"

"Of course, right, lets go."

Whatever magic the moment held was gone and the two ex-lovers hurried out of the loft toward Jude's car and away from the memories.

_Later that Night, Calico_

The place was "hopping," as Stuart Harrison would say, and everyone who was anyone was there. Jude wasn't sure what the event was for exactly, Sadie had mentioned something about charity and food, but she knew that it was a wild success if the number of people and photographers was any judge. Calico wasn't particularly new or particularly cutting edge but it was always filled on weekends with the fashionable crowd because of its VIP service and electric DJs.

"Isn't this wild?" Sadie shouted into Jude's ear, one arm looped through her younger sister's and the other clasped possessively in Kwest's hand.

"Yes, pretty impressive. Where is Agnes?" Sadie pointed in the general direction of the dance floor where Agnes was rubbing up against a young model. "Oh god, what is she doing?"

"Having fun. And that is Erick Van Houdt - he's the next big thing, I've heard. Based in New York too but he's up here visiting family or something. What?" Sadie shouted back at Kwest who had said something in her other ear. "Oh, Jude, what do you want to drink? Kwest is going to get it while we find a spot to camp out."

"Vodka Tonic," Jude shouted back, her eyes never leaving the sight of her best friend grinding against a hot, if way too young for her, model.

Sadie pulled on her arm, leading Jude in the direction of a roped off VIP section. She watched as Sadie spoke to the bouncer, gesturing back to Jude, before being pulled forward once more past the parted red velvet rope. Eyes still on Agnes, she bounced off Sadie's back as her sister stopped suddenly and without warning.

"Oh my god," said Sadie, staring straight ahead of her. Jude peered over her shoulder, her eyes quickly falling what had made Sadie halt.

Sitting in a back corner of the VIP section sat Caitlin Buchanan, legs entangled, hands roaming and kissing a man who was definitely not Tommy Quincy.

"Oh my god."


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed - they really keep me going on this even when I'm suffering from some massive writer's block. I swear this story is finally winding down and all will, once more, be right in the world…**

Jude woke up the next morning hungover, tired and slightly sore. Things had not turned out as expected or planned last night and Jude was reluctant to get out of bed because getting out of bed meant facing Sadie, the world and Tommy.

So she overreacted just a little, it wasn't a big deal, right? It was only a spilled drink and some nasty words that rhymed with glut, witch and bore being thrown. She deserved it. She cheated, had been cheating, on Tommy with her co-star, a rather ragged looking man who was sporting oily enough hair to have him mistaken for that guy from _Twilight_.

Jude groaned and flung the covers back over her head - Sadie was going to kill her, followed quickly by Tommy. 'Time to face the firing squad,' she thought, getting out of bed and squaring her shoulders. She braced herself before exiting her room and heading into the kitchen but it was for nothing. The apartment was empty, the only hint that Sadie had been there being a sign hanging on the refrigerator door reading: "Get your butt into G Major the second you wake up. And don't think you can avoid me, I know all of your hiding spots and I will find you." Jude groaned again, hitting her head lightly on the door, before starting to prepare herself both physically and mentally for what was most likely going to be a long day.

_An Hour Later, G Major_

She knew she couldn't avoid Sadie, knew that seeing her sooner would be better but Jude still couldn't help the shudder that ran through her at the thought of her reception. She'd checked online before she'd left home to see if the news of her little catfight had hit the web yet and, unsurprisingly, it was everywhere. 'Jude and Caitlin: Round One,' 'Instant Star and Actress Rip Up Calico,' and more - was there no real news to report anymore?

She smiled at Daisy, the receptionist, before heading toward Sadie's office. She waved at Kwest, saw him nod encouragingly in return, as she made her way past the staring employees of G Major. 'Obviously they're all new,' she thought, tempted to laugh. 'If they had been here 6 years ago, they would have known that Jude making the news for being crazy is old hat.' Jude paused in front of Sadie's door before tentatively knocking and pushing it open.

Sadie was sitting behind her desk, her phone to one ear, and she waved Jude in like a school principal would do to a frequently naughty student. She finished her conversation quickly before hanging up the phone and leveling her gaze at her sister.

"So, last night was interesting."

"I guess you could say that. I'm so sorry, Sades, I-"

"Save it, Jude. You're not sorry and, honestly, as your sister and Tommy's friend, I don't care that you ripped Caitlin a new one. But as your publicist? Not good."

"I know, I just flipped out when I saw her all over that guy, I mean, she gets all in my face about 'fighting for Tommy' and 'not giving him up' and then she hooks up with her co-star?"

"Caitlin's a conniving little skank who'll use whoever she can to get ahead and get famous. I've always disliked her, not that Tom ever listened to me, but it doesn't mean you go and fight her!"

"It wasn't a fight! If it was a real fight, I'd be holding her cheap extensions in my hand right now as a trophy."

"True, you were friends with Patsy," laughed Sadie.

"Exactly. So, how bad is it?"

"Not too bad - just your typical war of words between two starlets that everyone, including Caitlin's people, is denying even happened. It'll blow over in the press in a couple of days."

"Good, I really didn't mean to cause drama."

"You're Jude Harrison, drama follows you around like a black cloud. But I'd avoid Tom if I was you, he's pretty pissed especially since I'm guessing he got the story from Caitlin."

"You didn't tell him what we saw?"

"I tried, but you know how he gets - he's stubborn and won't listen and, please, just avoid him for a couple of days until things cool down."

"You mean let Caitlin get away with it," asked Jude incredulously. "You can't seriously be thinking of just letting Tommy go on with Caitlin after she cheated on him?"

"No, I'm saying to wait until things have cooled down and then I'll talk to him again and tell him what we saw. He'll be more open to listening then and he'll do the right thing."

"Right. Well, since you have it all planned out, I'm just going to go and avoid upsetting Tommy."

"Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, not at you. I'll see you later, okay?" Jude got up and hugged her sister quickly before exiting the office. She knew she should listen to Sadie, knew that it was good advice to let Tommy calm down a little before talking to him, but Jude was not known for ever listening to her sensible side. So, instead of leaving G Major and letting the situation defuse, she went in search of Tom Quincy.

She found him quickly enough in Studio A working on an artist's mix. He was bent over the board, brow furrowed in concentration, and Jude could tell he knew she was there by his stiff shoulders and his intent glare at the board.

"Sounds good," she said, trying to sound casual. He laughed, a short bark that didn't sound particularly friendly, before turning slowly to look at her. He took her in, the dark circles under her eyes, the sweatshirt and hastily pulled back hair. She looked exhausted and beautiful and he was absolutely furious with her.

Caitlin had explained, had tried to at least - had told him about Jude spilling her drink on her, Jude calling her every name in the book and how the two of them had to be held back from each other before they killed each other. He had listened, had heard her story and believed her except for one small thing - why had Jude attacked her in the first place? He hadn't seen Jude in years, didn't really know the new her but he did know that she wouldn't fight someone unprovoked. So he had asked, had heard Caitlin stutter out an explanation about how it was "all so sudden and she didn't know why Jude had gone crazy," and then he had told her it was over, thrown her out of his apartment and locked the door behind her.

He knew why Jude had gone after Caitlin - he wasn't stupid, had cheated enough times to know the signs and he knew that Jude must have seen or heard something that would make her go after his girlfriend in a crowded club. And that was why he was furious. Because she had destroyed his safe little world once more, had ripped the blindfold off and forced him to look at his life. He didn't want to look at it, had allowed himself to believe that he had finally built himself something safe and comfortable, and Jude had torn it all down once again. He knew that he wasn't a good boyfriend back when they were together, knew he had destroyed her world numerous times too, but he had changed and grown finally and it was only then that Jude seemed unwilling to fight for them. She did destroyed his life six years ago and she did it again now.

When would it end with her? When would the destruction stop and the love and safety and comfort that he had been craving begin?

He grabbed her arm suddenly, his grip tight and firm and pulled her close, so close she could feel his warm breath on her face. He was angry, no, furious and his eyes were cold as he searched her face. She knew he wouldn't hurt her but it was still unnerving to be on the receiving end of that glare with his hand gripped tightly around her forearm. Just as suddenly he dropped her arm and stepped back, one hand running through his hair as he slumped against the sound board.

"Are you happy now? Is this how you wanted things?"

"What? No! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone after her, shouldn't have come here looking for you but I had to explain, had to tell you what happened."

"I know what happened Jude - Caitlin's been cheating on me and you found out, decided to 'protect my honor' or whatever you were thinking. But I am tired, so tired, of the drama. Is this how it is always going to be between us? Can we never have peace or is it always going to be fights and stalkers and other people?"

"Tommy, I'm sorry, I don't want things to be this way, I really don't. I just don't know, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Jude cried, no longer attempting to hold back the tears which had been threatening to leak out.

He watched as she wrapped her arms around herself, watched as she seemed to shrink before his eyes. Before he even knew what he was doing, he was holding her, whispering words of comfort in her ear. Would nothing ever change between them? Would they always be stuck in this endless cycle of tearing each other down only to build them back up before beginning the cycle all over again?


	21. Chapter 21

They stood there, Tommy holding Jude close to him, until her tears became sniffles and then finally stopped. Only after he knew she was done crying did he let her step back although he kept a light hold on her upper arms. She sniffled again, wiped her cheeks with a sweatshirt-covered hand and attempted to smile.

"I'm okay, now, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I cried all over you - probably ruined your shirt."

"What else are $100 t-shirts for?" Jude laughed a little at this, the laughter turning into a hiccup at the end, and Tommy smiled. It was going to be alright, it had to be. "So, where do we go from here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the truce obviously didn't work, Caitlin is out of the picture and, once again, we're left standing in a studio at a crossroads. We've got to figure out a way to survive here, kid, because I'm out of ideas."

"Give us a chance. Just one chance."

"Jude…"

"I know, I know, I messed up back then and I am so sorry. I had spent my whole life dreaming about becoming a rock star and a guy just never figured into it. So I let you go because I didn't know how to live my dream and be with you at the same time and I am so sorry."

"That isn't enough Jude. I understand why you made that choice, I made it a hundred times before I even met you but I can't go through losing you again. Last time, last time wasn't good."

"I know-"

"You don't know, I begged Sadie not to tell you how bad things got because I didn't want you coming back here out of pity. Do you remember when you asked me what I did every Thursday night?"

"Yes, but what-"

"I go to my AA meeting. I'm not perfect, I slip up more often than not, but I promised myself that I would never again let myself reach the point I did after you left. I drank in order to get up, drank myself to sleep, drank to make myself forget - I almost destroyed everything I had created after Angie died. I'm not blaming you, don't think that, I'm telling you that I was a mess when you left and I can't go there again. Those feelings I had for you? They never left. But that's not enough anymore, I can't live a life based on that, I need you to understand that."

Jude stopped the "I'm sorry" from coming out of her mouth because she knew it wouldn't mean anything to him. He wasn't blaming her for the mess his life became six years ago, he was trying to explain to her why he couldn't just leap back into things with her, why he was protecting himself from the feelings they shared, the love they shared. He needed a guarantee, he needed her to agree to stay and to agree to protect his heart.

"I don't know what more I can say to you except I played the rock star and, while I'm not doing with music or performing, I'm done with that part of my life. I did it. And I spent six years alone because of it," said Jude, desperately willing him to understand what she was trying to tell him. She reached for him then, grabbed his hand and clasped it between both of her own. "Six years I could have spent being happy with you. I can't guarantee the future, no matter how much either of us want to, but I can promise you that, for me, there is no choice anymore, it's just you. Because I love you, never stopped."

Tommy felt like all his breath had been knocked out of him, felt like the world had tilted on its axis and suddenly it was clear, suddenly it was okay to love the woman standing in front of him. She hadn't promised him the future, only promised him her heart was his for as long as he wanted it.

She looked like a mess, he knew he was a mess, they were standing in the middle of a studio in G Major and it was absolutely perfect. He tugged then, pulled her gently toward him, and swiped his thumb along the path left by her tears. He slid his hand behind her head and pulled it toward him, his lips meeting hers in a kiss. It wasn't fiery like their last one, instead it was soft and cool, a promise of more kisses to come. He pulled away, looked at her, saw the smile that was starting to form on her face, and he knew that things were going to be okay.

"So what's it going to be, Quincy? In or out?" He kissed her again, harder this time, only pulling away to breathe.

"I love you too, Big Eyes. Never stopped."

_Two Weeks Later_

"JUDE! We're going to be late, hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming - don't worry, you can't be late, it is your wedding, it starts when you get there."

"Yes, and I'm supposed to be there, walking down the aisle, in 15 minute right now! Dad? Dad!" Stuart Harrison appeared then, popping out from behind open door that Sadie had just screamed through.

"I am so proud of both of you, you've both become such beautiful and accomplished women and no father could ask for better daughters," he smiled, wrapping an arm around each of them.

"Dad, you're going to wrinkle my dress-"

"And we don't really need any cheesy, but incredibly heartfelt and meaningful, speeches from you right now. Sadie is late."

"You both look beautiful is all I'm saying and I can't believe I'm giving away-"

"Dad, please, no tears this is a happy occasion."

"Right, no tears. So I guess we should get going then."

He led them down the stairs, holding Sadie's hand as she carefully picked her way down the steps, before bringing them to the back of the church. Agnes stood in the back, she had taken to her wedding planner duties very seriously, and, after complimented everyone on how they looked, motioned to the organist to begin playing Pachelbel's 'Canon in D.'

Jude stepped out then and began her slow walk toward the front of the church. She walked past Jamie and Zeppelin, Karma and Speiderman, the rest of the boys from the Mind Explosion, Darius, and a whole host of other friends and family but she only had eyes for one person. Tom Quincy stood at the front of the church next to his best friend and smiled at her. They were taking things slow, getting to know each other once more, but Jude could already see the day in the not-so-distant future that it would be her in white walking down the aisle toward him.

Because the distance and time and problems didn't matter.

Because they loved each other, never stopped.


	22. Epilogue

_Six Years Later…_

"I feel old, am I old?" he asked, grabbing a toe and holding on lightly.

"Oh god, how many times do I have to tell you? You're not old! You're still good looking and desirable and there are a ton of women out there who would want to jump your bones because you're so hot," she sighed, fingers trapped in a tiny grip.

"No, I'm definitely old, 36 is old, right?"

"What has brought this up? Just yesterday you were crowing about how the girl at the coffeeshop asked you out and now you're moaning about how old you are?""I knew it! I'm old, you just said it.""You're not old. Crazy, but not old."

Tommy and Jude, both Quincy now, lay on their bed, in their house, with their six month old son, Jason "I refuse to name my son after a Beatles' song" Quincy, lying snuggly between them. It was a Saturday morning, bright and clear, and the Quincy family was still in bed.

"No, definitely old. I have a child. I'm married. I'm officially an old person."

"You've got a 6 month old and you're married to a rock star - if you are old, you're pretty much the coolest old guy ever."

"I believe Hugh Hefner still claims that title.""Ugh, only you would think Hugh Hefner was cool. Is that what you're going to do after I'm dead, date a bunch of 19 year olds?"

"Yes, definitely, that is the plan."

"That's sweet."

"No problem, Big Eyes," laughed Tommy as he brushed a lock of hair out of Jude's face.

"Well, just know that if you die first, I'm dating Jamie."

Jude squealed and rolled off the bed when Tommy reached for her in a vain attempt to smack her butt. Jason giggled at the sudden movement of the mattress and Tommy lifted his son off the bed and held him above him. This caused Jason to giggle more and Jude cautiously made her way back to the bed.

"Your mom is just mean, she's really mean," cooed Tommy which made Jude snort and roll her eyes. "If she starts to date Andrews, I expect you to put a stop to it by any means necessary, okay little man?"

Jason responded by spitting on his father's face before giggling once more.

"Thank you Jason, that was just lovely. So I guess this means were getting up?"

"I guess so. And stop trying to corrupt our son, he loves his uncle Jamie."

"I know and that's going to be a problem for him later when he's forced to kill him in order to preserve my honor."

"You're such a jerk. But I love you so I guess I'll have to live with it."

"You too. Never stopped."

**AN: So we are finally at the end of our long journey. Thanks so much for all the reviews - they were really sweet and kept me going. **


End file.
